En el corazón no se manda
by aerithsephy
Summary: UA, Yuri. Serenity está prometida con alguien a quien no ama, Serena ha salido con numerosos chicos. Un encuentro de ellas dos cambiará sus vidas. "Siempre estaré aquí para ti."- dijo Serena mientras la besaba.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**Usagi POV**

Mi nombre es Usagi Tsukino, tengo diecinueve años y estoy estudiando el primer año del grado superior de Informática. Todo me va bien, tengo dinero,sencillez, unas amigas maravillosas pero me falta algo: El amor. Había salido con infinidad de chicos y me había acostado con algunos de ellos pero ninguno me satisfacía. ¿Acaso no había ningún hombre para mí? Al parecer así era. Sigo manteniendo relaciones con los hombres aunque ahora no tantas. En estos momentos me dirijo a una de las tantas citas que tenía cada semana pero presentía que esta vez iba a ser diferente. ¿Por qué? No lo sé, solo lo presiento.

-Está bien Usagi. ¿Desde cuando te pones nerviosa cuando vas a ver a un chico?- Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro eliminando ese pensamiento y me dirigí al restaurante indicado no sin antes -como no- chocar con alguien. Tenía esa maldita costumbre.

-Perdón...- Se disculpó alguien con voz de chica.-

-No pasa nada, iba despistada.-

-Yo también.-

Me tendió la mano para ayudarme y yo la cogí, al instante sentí una sensación extraña pero como siempre, mi torpeza era tan grande que me tropecé con algo y caí en sus brazos. Era una sensación agradable. Olía a rosas y utilizaba el mismo perfume que yo. ¿Coincidencia? Nah, yo no creía en eso, intenté separarme pero ella me lo impidió. Debía aparentar los veintiuno.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, cabeza de chorlito?- Me había llamado cabeza de chorlito... ¿A mí?

-Eh, Usagi. ¿Y el tuyo cara de luna?- Le devolví pero ella tan solo sonrió.

-Serenity. Siento haber chocado contigo. -Y tal como apareció, se fue.

Me encogí de hombros y me adentré a mi destino, al ver al chico, no sentí lo mismo que hacía unos días. ¿Sería a causa de ese encuentro? No, serán paranoias mías y me adentré para encontrarme con mi objetivo del día.

**Serenity POV**

Era la primera vez que alguien me llamaba cara de Luna, sonaba tan bien de sus labios...

-¿Pero qué estás pensando, Serenity? Tú tienes novio y debes cumplirlo aunque no lo ames, aunque sea una relación arreglada, debes hacerlo.-

Me intenté convencer a mi misma pero parecía que me negaba a ello. Al instante, mi mente voló hacia aquella cara con la que me había topado hace un rato. Sonreí ante la cara de molestia que tenía cunado me vio y recordé su nombre.

-Usagi... Bonito nombre.-

-¿Quién tiene un bonito nombre?- Preguntó un hombre de cabello negro como la noche, de ojos verdes, muy cachas mientras me rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos y depositaba un beso en mi cuello. No sentí nada pero lo fingí.

-Obviamente tú. ¿Quién sino?- Odiaba subirle el ego pero no me quedaba más remedio que hacerlo. Sonrió triunfante.

-Todo yo soy bonito y perfecto.- Dijo orgulloso de si mismo.

¡Venga, va! ¡A ver quién la dice mas gorda! A ese hombre no había nadie que le dejara la autoestima por los suelos. Yo lo he intentado varias veces y no funcionaba, al contrario, se lo subía más y así era mi novio, aunque no podía evitar quererlo, no lo amaba y después del encuentro con aquella chica menos pero... ¿Qué me pasaba con esa chica de pelo rubio, recogido igual que yo y de ojos azules? No podía quitarme de la cabeza su cara, ni los deseos de abrazarla que tenía. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo conmigo? ¿Me estaría estresando y, con ello, veía cosas que no eran? Desde siempre que mi mente no carburaba bien y eso a veces me ha salvado de algunos problemas.

Esta noche me tocaría dormir con él y sabía que me entregaría a él como casi cada noche. Cabe decir que tenía buen sexo con él, claro está que nunca he estado con otro hombre así que simplemente me dejaba llevar por él y, esta vez, no me equivocaba pero no logró encender esa pasión en mí que siempre me recorría al verlo completamente desnudo delante mío. ¿Estaba confundida? Mi mente vagó y el rostro de él fue substituido por el de esa chica y su cuerpo se iba transformando también en el de una bella mujer. Paró los besos y lo miró asustada. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

-Por favor, hoy no, me encuentro muy cansada.- Le supliqué.

-Está bien. Estás cansada porque yo soy el causante de eso. ¿Verdad?-

¡Ja! Si fuera eso créeme que no estaría aquí perdiendo el tiempo charlando contigo. Si por mi fuera, me iría lejos de aquí, dispuesta a olvidarme de todo pero no podía, ese maldito contrato me lo impedía, ese maldito papel que me obligaron firmar cuando tenía trece años, sin saber lo que eso significaba... Casarme con un hombre al cual no amaba. ¿Se podía ser feliz así?

_____-----

**Mmm, creo que soy la única que escribe historias raras. Es un universo alterno y aquí no son madre e hija así que no me acuséis de incesto xD.**


	2. Capítulo dos

**Capítulo dos**

**Usagi POV**

Un desastre... ¡Desastre! La cita de hace una semana no salió como esperaba. Según el chico estaba en las musarañas y no le prestaba atención. ¿Y qué quería si tan solo era sexo y nada más? En fin, hombres. De todos modos, sí que estaba ausente, distraída, más bien pensando en mi cara de Luna.

-¿Mi cara de Luna? El calor me mata las neuronas...-

-Usagi. ¿Qué te pasa? Estás en las nubes.- Me dijo mi amiga Rei, la cual tenía el pelo largo y negro.

-Nada, el chico de ayer que era muy pesado.- Todas mis amigas suspiraron de alivio. -¿Os pensabais que era por algo más?- Todas rieron nerviosas. -Si pensabais que me había quedado embarazada, anda de eso. Siempre utilizo protección y nunca se ha roto ninguno así que no hay de qué preocuparse.- Rieron al unísono, había acertado.

Desde luego que tenía amigas demasiado raras, mejor dicho, malpensadas. Eran cuatro, Rei era la mayor, seguida de Makoto, una chica de pelo marrón recogido en una cola alta, fuerte y con ojos color verdosos, Luego estaba Minako que era casi exactamente igual que yo, solo que ella llevaba el cabello más corto que yo, suelto y era una loca y, la más pequeña: Ami, su coeficiente intelectual supera los 300, es un verdadero genio aunque todas tengamos la misma edad ahora mismo puesto que nos llevábamos una o dos semanas, incluso tres de diferencia cada una. Se podía decir que cada una, a lo largo del tiempo, había adquirido una facultad de las otras.

-Bueno, ayer pasó algo.- En seguida, todas se postraron a mi alrededor esperando a que continuara. Me reí de ellas. -Ayer conocí a una chica antes de reunirme con aquel cansino y, como siempre, tropecé.- Rei se rió de esto último y lo ignoré. -Aterricé en brazos de una chica unos años mayor que yo y me sentí extraña, es como si fuera mi... Media naranja, no sé.- Esta confesión las dejó en blanco.

-Eh... No sé qué decir...- Mako-chan -como la llamaba yo- dijo sonrojada.

-Ni yo, no sé lo que me pasa, me dijo cabeza de chorlito peor no me molesté al contrario, me gustó como lo pronunció, dulce, suave y tiernamente.- Las cuatro giraron su cabeza hacia mí formando un silencio sepulcral.

-¿No te estarás enamorando de esa mujer?- Ami, como siempre, tan lista.

La verdad es que no se me había pasado ni por la cabeza. ¿Mi amiga intelectual podría tener razón? Sin duda alguna, sí, tenía razón. Me había enamorado de Serenity aunque yo dijera lo contrario. Temía que ella no sintiera lo mismo y por eso me callé. Les dije que estaba cansada y salí de allí lo más deprisa posible.

**Serenity POV**

Ese día me desperté con un dolor de cabeza horrible, estiré mi brazo hacia mi lado derecho pero no lo encontré. Seguramente había vuelto a su casa ya que ayer no había conseguido nada. Estábamos juntos por obligación y yo así no podía amar a nadie. Lo he intentado veces, he tratado de conocerlo más pero solo descubría la avaricia y el orgullo en él. Jamás lo vería con los mismos ojos aunque me había vuelto una maestra en disimularlo. Esa mañana no tenía ganas de hacer nada pero aun así salí a pasear.

Llegué a las escaleras del templo Hikawa, siempre me las corría de abajo hacia arriba y viceversa cinco veces. Era un modo de hacer ejercicio: Subir y bajar escaleras, sobretodo cuando llevas una vida aburrida. Escuché pasos que se acercaban a gran velocidad hacia mí y me giré en esa dirección, tan solo noté un golpe y como caía al suelo cerrando los ojos. A los instantes, los volvía abrir y me encontré con aquella rubia otra vez, no pude resistirme a molestarla.

-No me lo puedo creer. ¿Tú otra vez cabeza de chorlito? ¿Que acaso eres ciega?-

-No estoy ciega cara de Luna, solo tropecé.- Esa mirada de molestia me gustó y otra vez sentí unas ganas terribles de abrazarla.

-Aunque, si cada vez que me encuentro contigo caes en mis brazos, te buscaré más a menudo.- Le sonreí dulcemente y pude notar como se ruborizaba.

Eso me gustó más y, con un impulso de esos que me dan a mí a veces, la agarré de la cintura, la atraje más hacia mí y la besé. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Porque me he dado cuenta de que la amo, desde aquel encuentro no me la he podido quitar de la cabeza y me sorprendí de que el beso fuera correspondido. Seguimos durante unos instantes más hasta que me di cuenta de que sus pulmones y los míos necesitaban aire.

-Esto, yo... No sé qué decir...- La rubia habló sonrojada.

-Yo sí lo se. Te amo, desde que nos encontramos en ese bar y tú caíste en mis brazos sentí algo por ti, durante esta semana que ha pasado no he dejado de recordarte.- Fui sincera con ella y tan solo sonrió.

-A mí me pasa lo mismo, desde que te vi no he podido salir con nadie más.- Eso me alegró pero una solitaria lágrima rodó por mi cara. -¿Qué pasa, he dicho algo mal?- Ella se preocupaba por mí y le sonreí.

-Solo hay un pequeño problema: Pronto voy a casarme aunque yo no lo ame, lo tendré que hacer para sacar a mis padres de la quiebra.- Apreté los puños de rabia, ella como si quisiera consolarme, me abrazó.

Ese abrazo me reconfortó bastante y, por qué no, decir que me gustaba. Ansiaba estar cerca de ella y más ahora que sé que soy correspondida. No podría ser más feliz pero no lo era del todo. Ese maldito hombre me tenía en sus manos y yo no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Nos volvimos a fundir en un tierno beso y fuimos paseando durante un rato, descubriendo más cosas la una de la otra.

____-----

**Hehe, no todo podía ser de color de rosa. El amor no es fácil y tendrán que luchar por él jejejejej.**

**Gracias por los reviews que me habéis dejado. Claro que la continuaré ^^  
**


	3. Capítulo tres

**Capítulo tres**

**Usagi POV**

se estaba haciendo tarde y no quería separarme de ella. Todo lo que me había contado de su prometido era horrendo. ¡Jamás la tenía en cuenta y sólo la quería por el sexo! Ella sabía que tenía amantes pero sus padres lo veían como el chico que jamás se iría con otra estando prometido, siendo Serenity la que recibía la humillación de decirle mentirosa e infinidades de cosas más.

-No me lo puedo creer. Todo eso es horroroso.- Le dije asombrada.

-Y lo peor de todo es que no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo.- Volvió a llorar.

No me gustaba verla triste, lo poco que la he conocido -de hecho, solo han sido dos veces- me ha servido para darme cuenta de cuánto me necesitaba.

-Tranquila, ahora ya no estás sola.- Le cogí suavemente el rostro y la besé, al instante, le sequé las lágrimas. -Estás mas hermosa cuando sonríes, mi cara de Luna.-

-Tienes razón mi coneja. Lo intentaré.-

¿Coneja? Eso me gustaba más que el mote de antes. Le abracé para darle todo mi apoyo y que contaba conmigo incondicionalmente. Me lo agradeció y la vi sonreír de nuevo. Ese gesto me llenó de felicidad, la abracé y respiré su aroma. Exquisito.

-Fresas... Igual que el mío. ¿Será coincidencia?-

-No creo en las coincidencias pero bueno, podría decirse que sí.- Sonrió mirando al cielo estrellado.

Ahora estaba pensando en la manera de quitarse a ese chico que a su Serenity le molestaba. Se me ocurrió una idea: Mañana iré a hablar con Rei y las demás a ver qué me dicen y depende de lo que digan, haré una cosa u otra, pero algo haría. No soportaba verla triste e infeliz y con ese tipejo al lado, estaba segura de que no lo sería. Miré mi reloj: ¡Las once de la noche! Mi padre me mataría si no llegaba antes de medianoche.

-No, quédate conmigo hoy, me sentiré muy sola sin ti.- Esa carita de pena me derritió y suspiré.

-Está bien, solamente hoy.-

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Cogí mi teléfono y marqué el número de mi casa. Un timbre, dos, tres, cuatro timbres... Ocho.

-¿Diga?-

-¿Mamá? Soy Usagi, esta noche me quedaré en casa de una amiga porque tengo que ayudarla a hacer unos deberes, bueno, mejor dicho, ella a mí.- Reí nerviosamente para hacerlo más real.

-Ay niña, qué voy a hacer contigo... Está bien pero mañana a la hora de comer en casa.- Asentí y colgué. La miré triunfante.

-Me dejan hasta mañana al mediodía, no puedo negarte nada.- La abracé impulsivamente.

Se estaba tan bien en sus brazos que no sabía si me podría separar de ellos algún día. Caminamos cogidas de la mano por las solitarias calles de Tokio hacia su casa. El viaje fue corto pero valió la pena por estar más tiempo con ella, con mi cara de Luna.

**Serenity POV**

Se alojaría en mi casa esta noche... ¡No sé si seré capaz de aguantar! Cada fibra de su piel me reclamaba que la tocara y acariciara, que no la dejara ir nunca. ¡Cuánta fe tenía en pensar que eso era posible! Mientras estuviera con aquel hombre las palabras "felicidad completa" no estaban en mi diccionario. Lo sería cunado ningún estorbo me dejara estar junto a mi conejita libremente. Cunado llegamos a mi cas casi se desmaya al ver lo grande que era.

-¿Es tuya? ¡Increíble!- Me alegré al ver lo emocionada que estaba.

-Claro que es mía, la compré yo hace dos años cunado tuve dinero suficiente.- Estaba alucinada con la casa y conmigo.

-¿De dónde sacas tanto dinero, lo robas?- Me reí por su comentario.

-Claro que no, trabajo en la empresa Sony en Tokio, mi padre es el jefe del departamento de programación y diseño de hardware para ordenadores y quieras o no eso da mucho dinero, no puedo quejarme.-

-Yo que tan solo tengo mil yenes de paga al mes para sobrevivir... Qué triste.- Volví a reírme.

De verdad que esta chica era única e inigualable. Jamás había conocido a alguien tan divertida e inocente como ella. Me resultaba gracioso pensar que esa chica a la cual amo con locura tan solo tenga dieciocho años mientras que yo voy camino a los veintidós. Los dos patitos como los llamaba mi madre. Cuestión de horas y horas en el bingo supongo. Había veces que volvía con cien mil yenes de la gente que había apostado y otras veces venía con las manos vacías. Tengo una vida de lujos pero me faltaba el amor para estar feliz y, ahora que lo he encontrado, éste es imposible.

-¿Te pasa algo? Te has callado de repente.-

-No, nada, vamos a dentro.- cuando abrí y empezamos a caminar se quedó a cuadros y me reí muy bajo.

-Parece un palacio...- Dijo maravillada.

Mientras subíamos las grandes escaleras que estaban en medio del recibidor, giramos a la derecha y allí estaba su habitación junto con otras tres puertas. En la habitación había una cama tamaño king con sábanas azules y blancas, a cada lado de la cama había una mesita de noche con un teléfono en cada y una lámpara en forma de flor. El suelo era de moqueta roja y tenía un gran escritorio, al lado una televisión de 40 pulgadas, un home cinema de los buenos y un equipo de música muy caro también además de que las paredes estaban insonorizadas, así podía escuchar música a todo volumen sin que nadie se enterara. A mi izquierda había una gran ventana que daba al enorme jardín de mi casa.

-Me parece que estoy soñando. ¡Parece el palacio de una princesa en miniatura!- No dejaba de sorprenderse por todo y se me ocurrió una idea.

-¿Por qué no te pones ropa más cómoda y vamos a pasear por el jardín? Lo digo para que no se te ensucie la ropa. Yo te la presto, tengo mucha.-

Abrí el armario y otra vez se quedó sin palabra.

-Mucha... ¡Es enorme!- Gritó feliz.

La verdad es que verla así, mirandolo todo curiosamente me hizo sentir felicidad. Me gustaba ver la cara de sorpresa que ponía cuando lo veía todo. La ayudé a vestirse porque tenía mucha ropa y no se decidía, como hacía vernao le propuse unos pantalones cortos y un jersei de tirantes, los pantalones eran negros y el jersey blanco con un poco de escote y le quedaba perfecto. Tal como le prometí, salimos al inmenso jardín y nos paramos en un banco al lado de una fuente con un dragón.

-todoe sto es de ensueño, no sabía que existiera una casa así en Tokio...-

-Manías de mi padre, por fuera parece casi normal y por el otro lado es una mansión.-

-Palacio diría yo. ¿Todo esto es hermoso y sabes por que? Porque tú estás a mi lado.- Eso me hizo sonrojar y más cuando me miró inocentemente.

-Venga ya, será mejor que volvamos, empezará a hacer frío dentro de poco.-

Me levanté y me di cuenta unos pasos más adelante que no me seguía, quise girarme pero ella vino corriendo a mí y noté como era abrazada por la cintura, al mismo tiempo que apoyaba su cabeza en mi espalda pero no era un abrazo normal, transmitía tristeza. Me giré y le obligé a mirarme a la cara porque me evitaba.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-No lo sé, de repente he sentido tristeza cuando te has alejado.-

Ah, solo era eso. Me extrañaba igual o incluso más que yo a ella, de eso no me cabía duda. La abracé y juntas nos dirigimos a dentro y nos pusimos a ver la programación de la tele. A esas horas todos los programas del corazón empezaban y tan solo decían porquerías. No me gustaba para nada y a ella creo que tampoco.

Me enteré de que le gusta todo lo relacionado con los dulces y la música pop. También supe que quería estudiar ciencias políticas. ¿quería ser presidenta del gobierno? Eso síq ue sería digno de ver aunque se debatía entre esa y la de informática. Ene so sí que no tenía ni idea de qué aconsejarle. Yo hice la humanística y actualmente trabajo en el ayuntamiento. No era lo que quería pero algo es algo, está bien pagado y eso es lo que me interesaba.

No es que me faltara dinero pero eso de depender todo el tiempo del de mis padres no me gsutaba nada. Siempre he sido muy independista y por eso siempre mis padres se peleaban conmigo: "que tienes que ser más responsable" y bla, bla, bla... Por ser responsable me he comprometido con ese hombre. ¿Qué puedo hacer para librarme de él sin que el contrato se incumpliera? ¿El destino estará en contra mío? No lo sé pero sea lo que fuere, lucharé por ser feliz.

________----

**Olé xD. Nooo, todavía no hay lemon, será más adelante xD.**


	4. Capítulo cuatro

**Usagi POV**

Estaba muy pensativa y creo que eso no es usual en ella. ¿Qué le estaría preocupando a la mujer que me robó el corazón en un instante? Quería preguntárselo pero no me atrevía. ¿Y si se molestaba? Si fuera algo grave me lo contaría. En eso se basa una relación, en la confianza. Sacudió la cabeza y me sonrió con esa sonrisa que me derretía y que si me pedía algo ahora caería rendida a sus pies. ¿Cómo alguien puede tener tal efecto en otra persona? La vida era un completo misterio...

-¿En qué piensas?- Su voz me sacó de mis conclusiones.

-En ti. ¿En qué sino?- Ella rió.

-Deberías dejar de decir eso, me sonrojas cada vez que lo haces.- Ahora era yo la que me reía.

-¿No me digas? Seguiré haciéndolo porque cuando te sonrojas estás muy mona. ¿Ves?- Dije notando comos sus mejillas se tornaban en un leve sonrojo.

-No es cierto.- Ahora estaba más roja que un tomate.

-Claro que sí y eso me gusta.- Y nos fundimos en un beso. Cuando nos separamos por falta de aire más que por ganas, le susurré al oído: "Te amo." Sentí como temblaba ligeramente al hacerlo. -Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.-

Creo que si no llega a estar abrazada a mí se hubiera caído. ¡Estaba temblando como un flan! Se agarró más fuerte a mí y me dio a entender que se caería de un momento a otro, reí. Así que la ponía nerviosa... Me aproveché un poco más de ello.

-Para de hacer eso o no me mantendré de pie...-

-¿Y qué pasaría si te caes?- Me miró asustada, estaba claro que pensaba que se haría daño. -Que caerías en mis brazos.-

-Entonces me dejaré caer.- Pero no lo hizo y se separó de mí. -Será mejor que no te alejes mucho, estoy temblando aún.- Eso me gustó.

-Está bien, de todas maneras tampoco podría alejarme de ti.- Y dicho esto, caminamos pero ella tropezó y yo caí en sus brazos. -¿Te has hecho daño, Sery?- A partir de ahora la llamaría así, amorosamente.

-Para nada. ¿Y tú Usako?- Negué con la cabeza. Pero ese "Usako" me gustaba.

-Me encanta que me llames así.-

Todavía no nos habíamos levantado del suelo y rogué a Dios que no lo hicieramos durante unos minutos pero a ella parecía que no le gustaba mucho estar tirada en el suelo así que me levantó pero en un ágil movimiento la empuje hacia mí y ahora era yo la que estaba en el suelo tirada, quedando nuestros rostros muy cerca.

**Serenity POV.**

Esto no podía estar pasandome. ¡Yo intentándome controlar y ella provocándome! Esta chica era todo lo contrario a mí: Era divertida y alegre, inocente, en cambio yo era aburrida y para nada alegre, solo en ciertos momentos, digamos que era más bien reservada. Me acerqué a su oído y le susurré unas palabras.

-Estás jugando con fuego, puedes quemarte y eso no es bueno. ¿Sabes?- Se estremeció ante tal contacto.

-¿Y si quiero jugar y quemarme?- Volvió a decir en tono inocentón y no me pude resistir más.

Abrió los ojos de sorpresa al notar que ese beso no era como los demás y la seguí besando. Mis manos se posaron en su nuca, proundozando el beso mientras la otra estaba en su espalda. Nos separamos por falta de aire.

-Pasará esto y si no quieres que continúe será mejor que nos vayamos ya.-

-¿Y quién te dice que no quiero continuar?- Y me besó de la misma manera que yo lo había hecho.

Un calor empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo. ¿Así se había sentido ella cuando yo la besé? Era lo más dulce y apasionado que existía en estos momentos para mí. Haciendo gala de una voluntad increíble me separé de ella por lo cual hizo un puchero que me pareció adorable. De hecho, toda ella era adorable.

-¡Usako espera! ¡No me dejes aquí!- Grité mientras corría, estaba enfadada. -¿Y ahora que he hecho?-

-Cortarme el rollo, ahora que estaba tan metida en mi papel de mujer...- No la entendí bien pero asentí por si las moscas, no me gustaba estar enfadada con ella.

-Lo siento, pero no era el momento, deberás tener hambre... Vamos a la cocina, quizá encontremos algo.-

Le ofrecí el brazo y dudó en cogérmelo o no, se decidió por hacerlo y nos dirigimos hacia el refrigerador: No había nada, tan solo bebida. Reí nerviosamente, no me acordaba que siempre iba a cenar fuera.

-Vale, no problemo, te invito a cenar.- y antes de que me reclamara tiré de ella hacia el coche. -Sube cariño.- Le dije en tono de orden pero cariñoso.

Me sacó la lengua y reí, encendí el motor y fuimos a un burger cerca de ahí. Sé que no es un buen lugar y de romántico nada pero a estas horas estaría todo ocupado ya así que la comida rápida era nuestra única esperanza si queríamos comer algo. Teníamos suerte de que el lugar estubiera casi vacío.

-come todo lo que quieras, invito yo.- al decir esto se le iluminó la cara.

Ella se pidió dos hamburguesas y yo tan solo me pedí una ensalada y un helado de postre. Cuando se las acabó pidió otra más y como acompañamiento un helado grande. ¿Dónde metía tanta comida? Sonreí cuando se bebía el agua de un solo golpe. ¿Cómo puede ser alguien tan adorable?

_____----

**Casi, casi lse lían. Aún queda un poquiiiito... xD Tranquilos, llegará xD.**


	5. Capítulo cinco

**Usagi POV.**

Hay veces que envido a mi Serenity. Siempre tan responsable, correcta y formal, todo lo contrario a mí. ¿Por qué estaba conmigo? Hasta ahora no me lo había preguntado. ¿Sería acaso que tan solo quería compañía femenina? No, ella no era de esas, estoy segura. Me concentré en acabarme el helado aunque lo hacía torpemente: Su mirada penetrante y a la vez cálida me ponían nerviosa y, por lo tanto, me volvía más torpe hasta tal punto que tiré el helado en mi camisa.

-Desastre, anda ven que te lo limpio.-

Estaba a punto de decirle que lo podía hacer sola pero su simple contacto con mi piel me dejaba muda. Vi cómo se ponía colorada y sonreí.

-Listo, a la lavadora y punto.- Me reí porque imitó una frase de un eslógan publicitario de detergentes. -Será mejor que nos vayamos, ya es muy tarde.- en eso sí tenía razón.

Tiramos las botellas y todo lo demás en la papelera y nos metimos otra vez en el coche. Era muy cómodo. ¿Desde cuándo los Mercedes no son cómodos? No presumái de dinero pero sí lo hacía luciéndose.

-Un pequeño capricho.-

Ah, pequeño dice... ¡Yo no me lo podría comprar ni trabajando 24 horas al día y 365 días al año! ¡Qué suerte tiene la gente con dinero!

-¿En qué piensas ahora? ¿Otra vez en mí?- Sonrió pícaramente.

-Nop, en los pasteles que me quedan por comer...-

-Ah vaya, entonces mañana te compraré uno.-

¿Lo decía en serio? ¡Qué guay! Sin duda soy una consentida pero si lo hace es porque quiere. ¿No? Somos tan diferentes pero nos atraemos mutuamente. Será cierta la frase "Los polos opuestos se atraen" porque con nosotras eso se cumple. Estaba manejando lento, como si quisiera disfrutar más de los momentos a solas. Aunque no lo dijera, se moría de ganas de estar conmigo, cuando estaba tan seria tenía su encanto y estaba concentrada en la carretera. Llegamos al fin, quería descansar un rato de tantas emociones. Aparcó y me abrió la puerta para que pudiera salir. Era tan romántica cuando quería...

Se estaba fresquito en la casa cuando entramos, fuimos otra vez a su habitación y recogimos un poco el desorden que yo había dejado, me supo mal por ella pero se ofreció a ayudarme y cómo negarme a su mirada... Aproveché para ducharme y ella se metió silenciosamente conmigo, no la noté hasta que me abrazó.

-¡Hayy!- ¡Me has asustado!- Ella rió, su risa era música para mis oídos.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención, así ahorramos tiempo.- La miré y me sonrojé. ¡Su cuerpo estaba de infarto!

**Serenity POV**

¡Jesús! Voy a morirme de un infarto como siga así. No sé cómo he aguantado sin tocarla todo este rato. ¡Era hermosa! Su dorado cabello cayendo hasta el suelo tapándole lo que estaba prohibido mirar.

-Hmm, no llego a la espalda. ¿Me la frotas?- Empecé a ponerme nerviosa e intenté controlarme lograndolo exitosamente.

Cogí la esponja y eché el jabón, le aparté el cabello y se la froté suavemente.

-Gracias, ahora te toca a ti.- Suspiré resignada.

En vez de notar la esponja, noté sus cálidas manos recorrer mi espalda, provocando que se me erizara el vello de la nuca con cada contacto con su piel y la detuve otra vez.

-No otra vez...-

-¿Por qué siempre hablas antes de que los demás acaben?- Me giré y al besé con deseo de nuevo.

Esta vez no reaccionó como la otra y me lo devolvió con la misma pasión. Su cuerpo estaba subiendo de temperatura y el mío también, si no paraba ahora mismo no sé lo que sería capaz de hacer pero a estas alturas ya no era dueña de mi cuerpo ni de mis acciones. Sus besos apasionados y llenos de deseo me hacían estremecerme al mismo tiempo que sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de mi cuerpo y yo hacía lo mismo.

-Usako, aquí no, podemos hacernos daño.-

-Es cierto, mejor nos secamos antes.- Asentí y apagué el grifo y ella salió primero, se estaba secando el cabello mientras la miraba.

-¿Tú no te secas?-

-Prefiero mirarte y luego lo haré.-

-Burra.- Vi como se sonrojaba y continuaba torpemente así que me acerqué y se lo sequé yo.

Le dije que era un poco torpe y de nuevo me atacó con esa actitud infantil que tiene y que a mí me encanta, al final me sacó la lengua y cuando salió le dije que se pusiera una toalla porque no quería que me lo dejara todo perdido y al final me sequé el pelo con la toalla, una vez seco me lo recogí en una cola alta porque no me gustaba dormir con el cabello suelto y cuando salí me la encontré tumbada en la cama, vestida con una camiseta muy ancha que había dejado antes encima de la cama viendo por la gran ventana.

Me acerqué sigilosamente y ella no notó cuando la abracé hasta que le susurré que ya había salido de la ducha y de nuevo se asustó. Vaya que era asustadiza.

-¿Quieres bailar?- Me preguntó de repente.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora?-

-Así es, no hay nadie en la casa y no tienes vecinos que se quejen. ¿Por qué no? Te voy a volver rebelde y para ello tienes que salir más.-

Ah no. ¿Yo de fiesta? ¡Si ni siquiera cuando estaba en la universidad iba! Supongo que tendré que sacrificarme pero por ella lo haría y si tenía que salir de fiesta, lo haría sin ninguna duda. Suspiré y ella entendió que así era mi deseo, se levantó y puso el equipo de música. Como siguiera tocando los botones me lo desconfiguraría todo así que le pregunté que quería buscar y me dijo que la radio. ¿Radio? Qué ponen de interesante ahí? A no ser que quieras escuchar radio teletaxi, la COPE o la cadena SER no valía para nada. A veces escuchaba los 40 principales pero de ahí... La estruendosa música que salía por los altavoces resonó en mis tímpanos.

-¿Que es eso?-

-Flaix FM, una radio que ponen música de discoteca.- Genial, me enseñaría a comportarme como una adolescente... ¿Qué más puedo pedir? -Te enseño, ponte detrás mío y agarrame de la cintura.- Esto era como una clase de baile pero con música de otro estilo.- Ahora mueve las caderas lentamente.-

¿Baile? !Parecía un acto de erotismo! Me dejaba llevar por ella y empecé a pillarle el truco y me estaba gustando bailar así con ella. Sus movimientos incitaban a lo prohibido, sabía que me estaba provocando y se aprovechaba de mi autocontrol porque me veía con ganas de besarla cuando se me acercó peligrosamente y me susurró al oído:

-Esto con dos o tres copas de más es lo mejor que hay, los chicos se te acercan como moscas.-

Eso no me gustó para nada. Ahora me tenía a mí y nadie más que yo podía tocarla, aunque tuviera que espantar a esas moscas que decía. Usagi era mía y sólo mía aunque ya hubiera estado con chicos antes.

-Entonces tendré que espantarlos porque eres mía, tan solo mía a partir de ahora.-

-Hmmm, mi caballera protectora, me encanta.- Y dicho esto me besó.

Después de lo que ocurrió en la ducha y después de verla bailar así ya no tenía más autocontrol. Me lamió el lóbulo de la oreja y dejé escapar un suspiro para continuar hacia mi cuello, donde depositaba suaves besos y volvía a mi boca. Sin duda se veía que ella tenía más experiencia que yo. Sus manos se toparon con mis pechos y empezó a masajearlos suavemente mientras yo me retorcía de placer. Mordisqueó y lamió mis pezones erectos y ya no podía evitar gritar, me sentía en el cielo.

-¿Te gusta?-

-Mentiría si dijera que no...-

Abandonó mis pechos y una mano se posó en una zona muy peligrosa pero no llegó a ella, quería hacerme sufrir un poco, al menos es lo que ella me decía. ¿Se puede sufrir más de placer? Yo creo que no. Sentí cómo su mano recorría el interior de mis piernas y acariciaba mi intimidad pero como si fuera un susurro y eso me gustaba. Ahora su mano se posó en mi barriga y lentamente la bajó, acariciando mi clítoris, excitándome más y más. Me aferraba a su espalda dejando pequeños arañazos. Ni con mi prometido sentía algo parecido. Esto para mí era el cielo y el infierno, el cielo porque me gustaba y el infierno porque sufría por ello pero de golpe paró.

-Usako...- Dije en voz baja.

-¿Qué?-

-Hazme... Tuya...- Sonrió pícaramente y se acercó a mi oído.

-Estaba esperando a que me lo dijeras.-

No me dio tiempo a contestar porque su dedo entró en mi intimidad. Entraba y salía haciéndome gozar de placer mientras me besaba y me acariciaba los pezones con la otra mano que le quedaba libre. Lentamente bajó y retiró sus dedos para substituírlos por su lengua. Yo tan solo podía gemir y agarrarme a su cabello, indicándole que iba por buen camino.

-Eres perfecta.- Me dijo mientras se sentaba y me llevaba con ella.

-Tú también.- Ahora estaba sentada a horcajadas y con sus dedos dentro, empezó a moverlos y de nuevo volví a gemir.

Esa chica sí que sabía como dar placer. Como siguiera así iba a culminar pronto, alternaba entre mi clítoris y mi vagina, no sabía qué me daba más placer de las dos cosas porque ya no sentía nada, tan solo ese calor placer que me envolvía, aumentó la velocidad al ver que mis jadeos aumentaban y me agarré a su espalda cuando toqué el cielo, mientras gritaba su nombre. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y la besé en el cuello. Si ella podía yo también.

-¿Qué haces?-

-¿A ti que te parece?-

Ahora era yo quien llevaba el mando. Le lamí el cuello para acabar en su lóbulo y soltó un sonoro gemido, la besaba cada vez que gemía. Sé la frustración que se siente al hacerlo porque el desgraciado de mi prometido me tapaba la boca con sus labios así que yo también la haría sufrir un poco. Le lamí los pezones erectos y soltaba gemidos cosa que me incitaba ir a más.

Con la otra mano introduje dos dedos en su interior y cuando los moví empezó a gemir más sonoramente, ahora era mi oportunidad de callarla así que la besé y notaba como se retorcía de placer y de rabia al no poder gritar, intentaba apartarme pero no podía así que se resignó. Lamí su clítoris a la vez que metía mis dedos, notaba como sus jadeos aumentaba y me dio a entender que el orgasmo estaba cerca. Abandoné su intimidad y le besé el cuello mientras ella me arañaba la espalda y cuando llegó enterró sus uñas en mi carne al mismo tiempo que intentaba gritar y gimió en mi boca, esto esta lo más hermoso que había hecho en mi vida.

Recuperó el aliento y se dejó caer en mi pecho, las dos respirábamos agitadas y la tumbé a mi lado, instantes después abría sus hermosos ojos azules.

-¿Te he dicho ya que te amo?- Se recostó en mi pecho y me rodeó la cintura con un brazo.

-Todavía no.- Y la abracé para momentos después caer en los brazos de Morfeo. ¿Se puede ser más feliz en estos momentos?

______

*Las radios mencionadas unas líneas más arriba son de España, de Japón no tengo ni idea de qué emisoras hay así que...).

**¡Ueee! Al fin se liaron jejejje. Tenía que crear la situación adecuada ^^.**


	6. Capítulo seis

Bueno, tal como dije, otro nuevo capi. Disfrutadlo;)

_________---

**Usagi POV**

Estar abrazada a ella era como estar en el cielo. simplemente divino. hoy al mediodía dejaríamos de estar juntas para seguir con nuestras vidas, por supuesto que no seguiríamos viendo, le prometí que la volvería rebelde y nunca he faltado a mi palabra. No tenía ni idea de qué hora era pero me desperté. Miré el reloj y marcaba las ocho de la mañana, demasiado temprano para mi. Intenté dormirme pero su mirada me lo impidió, no sé que efecto extraño provocaba en mi pero me hacía perder la noción del tiempo y olvidarme de todo.

-Buenos días.- Me sonrojé al ver su cuerpo.

-Eh, buenas. ¿Cómo has dormido?-

-Mejor que nunca, dormir a tu lado era como estar en el cielo.- Pensaba igual que yo cuando estaba abrazándome antes. Qué agradable coincidencia. -¿Y tú?-

-Divinamente porque estaba contigo.-

-Hmm, tonta.- Se acercó a mí y me besó. -El de los buenos días.-

-Aah, ya decía yo que esto era extraño en ti.- Me gustaba ver como fruncía el ceño.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no soy romántica? Puedo serlo si me lo propongo.- Uhh, eso sonaba a reto pero me encantaba.

-Adelante, empieza cuando quieras.-

-Bueno... ¿Qué te parece si te invito a cenar? Nada de burguers ni cosas de esas, te lo prometo.- Eso me hizo acordarme de la cena de ayer y de lo bien que me lo pasé.

-Me encanta la idea, acepto.-

-¿No se enfadarán en tu casa?-

-Para nada, han aceptado que no pase la mayoría de noches en casa así que por una noche más... Además de que presiento que será especial.-

La verdad es que ir a cenar a cualquier lugar con ella estaba bien. Me dijo que me arreglara y que me pasaría a buscar a las diez para ri a ese lugar secreto que no me quería contar. Me decía que si me lo decía dejaría de ser secreto y perdería parte del encanto, en realidad tenía razón y no pude resistirme a besarla: Se me estaba haciendo muy adictivo esto de darle besos pero éstos iban subiendo de intensidad. Lo que pasó la noche anterior no lo olvidaré jamás y quería repetirlo.

-Hmmm, acabo de despertar, estoy espesa...- Se quejó ella.

-Yo te acabaré de despertar...- Y volví a besarla indicándole que me moría de ganas por repetir lo de la noche anterior.

Empezó a reaccionar y torpemente intentaba acariciarme la espalda, todavía estaba medio dormida a pesar de la conversación de hace unos momentos, si es que era única en su especie. Se empezó a despertar pero no me besaba como ayer, hoy lo hacía dulce y tiernamente, se notaba que quería disfrutar de los momentos a solas.

-Usako... ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que te amo?-

-Mmm, creo que no.-

-Pues ya lo sabes.- Reanudó el beso.

Estuvimos así un rato pero ninguna de las dos parecía desear ir más lejos. Sabía que en una relación no existía tan solo el sexo, eran estas pequeñas cosas la que hacían que la relación prosperara. El cariño, el afecto y la confianza que la pareja se tenía mutuamente y eso era lo que teníamos ahora mismo. Se nos había pasado el rato muy rápido, tanto que faltaba media hora para las doce y tenía que estar en mi casa a esa hora porque mi hermano Shingo venía a vivir con nosotros después de no se cuántos años sin vernos. Suspiré ya que siempre me he llevado mal con él pero nada serio simples bromas pero nos queremos mucho. Me recosté en su pecho y así nos quedamos unos minutos.

**Serenity POV**

Estaba a punto de irse de mi lado y yo volvería a reanudar mi vida con mi prometido, cosa que no tenía ganas de hacer y mucho menos ahora que había encontrado el verdadero amor. ¿Cómo amarla completamente mientras esté él por medio? si no hubiera firmado aquel papel entonces ahora no estaría debatiéndome entre enfrentarle o seguir. si hacía lo primero mi familia se quedaba en la calle, claro que en mi casa serían bien recibidos y tenía suficiente dinero y si hacía la segunda tenía más posibilidades de quedarme con lo que le pertenecía a mis padres y lo que esas personas -los padres de mi prometido- se las quitaran indebidamente y jugando sucio. Se me crispó la mano y ella lo notó.

-¿Estás enfadada conmigo?- ¿Cómo podía pensar eso y por qué lo hacía?

-Claro que no, tan solo recordaba a mis desgraciados suegros. Por culpa de ellos es que estoy con...- No era capaz de decir su nombre por asco.

-Entiendo... Bueno, decidas lo que decidas yo estaré aquí para ti. Siempre y si te quedas en la calle y sin dinero no voy a reprocharte nada porque yo te quiero a ti, no a tu fortuna.-

Eso de veras me aliviaba un poco. Me estaba preguntando otra vez por qué estaba conmigo, al menos no era por el dinero como Kenta- como mi prometido se llama-, sí tan solo estaba conmigo por mi dinero y eso era lo que más me molestaba y hoy tenía que verme la cara con él. No sé qué seré capaz de hacer pero por ahora solo quería disfrutar de mi coneja, en diez minutos la tendría que dejar en su casa. ¿Podría estar ahora separada de ella? La respuesta: No.

-Ay coneja mía, te echaré de menos.- Le dije mientras nos vestíamos.

-Yo también a ti pero creo que tú lo tendrás peor aunque nos veremos esta noche.-

-Por supuesto.-

Nos acabamos de vestir y muy pesadamente fuimos al coche, conducí lo más lento que me permitía el coche pero aun así llegamos dos minutos antes, le di el beso de despedida, esperé a que entrara en casa y me fui con mi tristeza, dispuesta a enfrentar un nuevo día. Tenía la sensación de que Kenta no era el mismo desde hace una semana. ¿Le odio y me preocupo por él? Quien me entienda que me compre. Había quedado con él en el restaurante de siempre, me estaba aburriendo de ese lugar, cada día iba ahí y quería cambiar un poco pero con él es imposible razonar: Estoy en sus manos. Aparqué y saludé al camarero el cual ya me conocía y me dirigí hacia la mesa. Me sonreía amorosamente. ¡Ja! Como si eso fuera verdad. Le saludé de la misma manera y pedimos lo de siempre.

-¿Qué tal el día?- Empezamos bien...

-Como los demás.- No tenía ánimos de hablar.

-Hmm. ¿No tienes nada interesante que contarme?- ¡Claro que sí lo tenía pero no se lo iba a decir por miedo a como reaccionara!. Será tonto...

-No.- Dije secamente dando por zanjado el tema.

-Vamos, no te hagas la tonta. Sé que tienes un amante o mejor dicho, una.- ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿La había estado siguiendo?

-¿Me has seguido?- Pregunté incrédula.

-Por supuesto, esa chica es muy bonita. ¿Qué pasaría si me liara con ella?-

-No te atrevas...- ¿Realmente sería capaz de hacerlo?

-Con mi vida hago lo que me da la gana, tan solo estamos atados por un papel. ¿Crees que yo quiero casarme contigo? Para nada, soy un hombre de muchas mujeres.-

Todo eso ya lo sabía, no hacía falta que me lo volviera a decir. Empezaba a odiarlo como nunca antes lo había hecho y tomé una decisión: Hablaría con mis padres a ver qué podían hacer aunque ya sabía la respuesta pero por intentarlo...

-¿Crees que yo sí?-

-Por tu bien espero que te alejes de ella si no quieres que le haga daño.

¿Alejarme de ella ahora? Estaba chiflado. La defendería de él y de cualquiera a toda costa, por ahora era hacerle creer que lo aceptaba, como siempre: Agachar la cabeza y callar. Me estaba cansando de ello y tarde o temprano acabaría por estallar.

_--

**Uuuuyy, Serenity está al límite de su paciencia. ¿Estallará? ¡Descúbranlo en los siguientes capítulos!**


	7. Capítulo siete

**Usagi POV**

Como siempre, mi hermano metiéndose conmigo y yo devolviéndole el insulto. Hacía tiempo que no reía tanto, desde que se fue a estudiar al extranjero que lo extrañaba mucho pero su deseo era ser un gran músico así que bien por él.

-Bueno hermanita. ¿Sigues yendo de cama en cama?-

-Por supuesto, es excitante.-

-Niños, dejad de hablar de esas cosas en la mesa, parecéis críos.-

-Sí mamá.-

Comimos tranquilos mientras bromeábamos, mis padres estaban felices por tenernos a todos en casa, lo que no sé es cuando les diré que estoy saliendo con alguien y menos con una chica. En fin, hasta que no fuera seguro era mejor no decir nada.

-Sere, estás muy callada.-

-Tengo calor nada más.-

-Ya, eso es que estás enamorada de alguien.- Shingo había dado en el clavo.

-¿Quién yo? Tú lo flipas colega.- Dije utilizando vocabulario callejero como hace años.

-Eh, ese vocabulario...- Nos regañó mi madre.

En estos momentos, al recordarla se me quitó el hambre, me disculpé y no pude evitar la tentación de llamarla. Cogí el teléfono de mi bolsillo y mis manos temblaban al marcar los números, apreté el botón de llamar y a los tres timbres se escuchó como descolgaban.

-¿Serena, eres tú? ¿Pasa algo?-

-No, tan solo quería escucharte.- Un suspiro se escuchó desde la otra línea del teléfono.

-Menos mal, pensaba que te habías arrepentido de lo de ayer.- Dijo con tristeza mi amor.

-No, como crees, jamás me arrepentiría de ello.-

-Justo me pillas en mi descanso, acabo en una hora. ¿Quieres que nos veamos?-

Enseguida le dije que sí y ella rió por mi entusiasmo, en una hora pasaría por mí y tenía mucho que hacer, colgué y me vestí con algo informal pero elegante, mis ropas no se comparaban con las que vi en su armario pero no estaban mal. Lo que me pregunto es: ¿Si están en la quiebra por qué Serenity tiene tanto dinero? Eso era un gran misterio que se lo preguntaría cuando fuera el momento y por ahora tan solo quiero disfrutar de ella. Les avisé a mis padres que saldría un rato y no pusieron objeción alguna cuando escuché el claxon de un coche.

Me asomé a la ventana y vi una perdida suya y ahí estaba: Con su pantalón ajustado y su camiseta corta en escote, con mangas anchas y con algunas flores negras la estaba mirando apoyada en su coche mientras me sonreía dulcemente. Mi padre me preguntó quién era y le dije que una amiga, la misma de el otro día, me inventé un rollo que soltarle y al fin me dirigí hacia mi amor.

-Hola, has tardado mucho.-

-Sí bueno, ya sabes, la protección paternal ya que aun no se acostumbra a mi vida por las noches.-

-Es comprensible pero bueno. ¿Dónde quieres ir?-

-A Algún lugar tranquilo.-

-Conozco el sitio perfecto, sube.- Cuando estuvimos dentro, arrancó el motor y dejé que me llevara al fin del mundo si así lo deseara.

**Serenity POV**

Jamás he llevado a ese lugar a nadie, tan solo yo lo conocía ya que nadie iba por ahí debido a las historias que contaban sobre el lugar pero yo sabía que no eran verdad. Ni siquiera a Kenta lo he llevado y ahora quería compartirlo con esa chica que en un solo día me robó el corazón. Cuando estábamos a punto de llegar tumbé hacia la izquierda por un camino oculto si no sabes que está ahí y cuando llegamos y bajamos un trueno se escuchó en el cielo, haciendo que Serena se asustara y abrazara a mí.

-¿Le tienes miedo a las tormentas?- Ella asintió. -Bueno, conmigo no tienes nada que temer.- Y dicho esto la besé mientras la agarraba por la cintura. -Te va a encantar...-

La cogí de la mano y nos adentramos en aquel lugar, recorrimos un buen trecho hasta el final porque era un gran castillo y estaba a punto de posarse el sol. Ella no paraba de preguntarme cuanto faltaba y yo le decía que poco, ella se detuvo al ver que yo también lo hacía. Me preguntaba por qué nos detuvimos y le sonreí.

-Primero quiero decirte algo.- La rubia se asustó. -Cariño mío, no te asustes, no es nada malo.- Su chica suspiró de alivio. -Solo que... Si ahora eres hermosa, no creo saber como serás en cuanto veas todo eso...-

Abrí la puerta y nos recibió un lugar lleno de flores, muchas flores. Se quedó paralizada y yo la moví casi arrastrándola hasta llegar a un árbol el cual era el centro de todo aquello, la acerqué más a mí y la abracé por detrás sin salir de su asombro. Me recosté en el tronco y me senté, ella hizo lo mismo y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Todo esto es hermoso Serenity. ¿Cómo lo descubriste?- Reí por la pregunta.

-No lo descubrí, es mío. Verás, yo antes vivía aquí, en este mismo lugar pero a los siete años de nacer mis padres y yo nos mudamos a la ciudad porque era muy caro mantenerlo en pie, un año antes había plantado unas cuantas semillas de claveles de diferentes colores alrededor del árbol ¿Sabes? Son mis favoritas. Ésta es la única parte del gran jardín que yo misma cuidaba con ayuda de mi nana, la cual murió hace unos años pero yo seguí viniendo aquí, hay veces que me veo a mi misma, sentada en este mismo árbol y jugando con las flores, son mi segunda pasión.-

Ella se quedaba maravillada con la historia, tanto que no sé si derramó una lágrima de tristeza o de alegría. Cunado le pregunté se lanzó llorando a mis brazos.

-Serenity...-

-¿Qué pasa amor?-

-Debiste sufrir mucho...- Esa confesión me dejó atontada.

De algún modo podía notar mi sufrimiento al recordar y no me preguntó por qué, supongo que estaba esperando a que yo se lo dijera pero no me atrevía, era, al mismo tiempo, el más bonito y doloroso recuerdo que tengo. Tenía miedo de decírselo, no porque no confiara en ella, al contrario, estaba muriéndome de ganas por compartir aquello pero no me veía con corazón, todavía no era el momento para decírselo. ¿Qué haría cuando se enterara de su pequeño secreto? Más bien no quería ni pensarlo así que le dije que eso ya pasó y se calmó.

Si no la llevaba ahora a casa no estaría lista para la cena de esta noche y quería que luciera hermosa aunque se ponga lo que se ponga, ella será siempre hermosa para mí porque ella es mi todo ahora, por ella iría al fin del mundo si así me lo pidiera. La amaba más de lo que yo quería creer.

_____---

**O_o ¿Que será lo que guarda Serenity que es tan importante? Ja ja, está en mi cabeza... Lalala... Serenity.. Un niño... lalalala...**


	8. Capítulo ocho

**Usagi POV**

Prácticamente me tuvo que sacar de ahí a rastras. Todo eso era hermoso y más sabiendo que lo hizo ella o, al menos, que Sery lo conservaba. Sé que está triste, lo noto en su mirada, en sus gestos. ¿Habré hecho algo que la ha puesto así? Cuando se lo pregunté me dijo que no, yo no era la culpable de ello y que a veces los recuerdos -tanto buenos como malos- vuelven a nuestra mente y nos juegan malas pasadas. Asentí porque en eso llevaba la razón pero si en mis manos estaba calmar esa tristeza que emanaba de ella lo haría

-Bueno cariño, te dejo para que te arregles, pasaré por ti a las diez de la noche.-

-Está bien amor, ese sitio es hermoso. Gracias por enseñármelo.- Bajó la cara con una sonrisa pesada y rió.

-Solo tú sabes donde está, no se lo digas a nadie.-

-Tranquila, no lo haré.-

La besé fugazmente en los labios y me despedí de ella con otro beso. Me decía que si seguía así me secuestraría. Qué ganas tengo de que eso fuera verdad pero era demasiado correcta, sabe que si me alejo de mis seres queridos me sentiría muy triste, era una buena persona y para nada egoísta, aunque algunas veces sí pero... ¿Quién no lo es? Me dirigí a la puerta y como siempre esperó a que entrara sana y salva a casa, escuché el rugir del motor y como lentamente se iba alejando. Al entrar noté a mis padres muy, pero que muy serios. Algo grave debe de haber pasado.

-¿Qué pasa, por qué esas caras?- Pregunté preocupada y mi padre estaba llorando con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-Es que... Es que...- No podía hablar.

-Usagi, te hemos visto con esa chica y...-

Palidecí. ¿Se negarían a que la siguiera viendo? Si lo hacían era capaz de salir de ahí y correr a buscarla, encontrar el consuelo en sus amorosos brazos y que me llenara con palabras de amor pero creo que me estoy precipitando.

-¿Y?- Les animé a seguir.

-Esto es raro, siempre pensamos que te gustaban los chicos y... Bueno, no sabemos cómo reaccionar.-

-Simplemente es como si fuera un chico, digamos afeminado, pensadlo así.- Rieron por mi mal chiste.

-Es que no es un chico afeminado... ¡Es una chica en toda regla! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?- Mi padre me gritaba haciendo un drama increíble.

-Sí papá peor yo la amo y ella a mi.- Eso pareció dejarlos más tranquilos.

-¿Y qué dice sobre tus "escapadas nocturnas"?-

-Creo que ya no habrá de eso, al menos sin ella porque pienso llevarla de fiesta conmigo algún día de estos.-

-La quieres mucho...- No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

-La amo más que a mi vida, más que cuando estaba con Darién. Ella es diferente.- Mi padre se crispó al escuchar ese nombre.

Decidí dejar el tema de mi ex novio aparte y me hicieron preguntas tales como: "¿Como la conociste? ¿Fue amor a primera vista?" Y preguntas parecidas y yo iba respondiéndolas una a una hasta que me fijé que eran las nueve y cuarto. Les dije que pasaría por mí a las diez y que quería estar lista a tiempo.

**Serenity POV**

Hace media hora que estaba lista y andaba como un león enjaulado de un lado a otro. Cuando acabaran de cenar la llevaría al mirador de Tokio y allí le diría del secreto, si todo salía como había planeado, mañana la llevaría a aquel lugar. Tan solo espero que sepa entenderme... Me fijé que eran las nueve y media y entre que llego y no llego serán las diez y poco menos así que cogí mi teléfono móvil, mi cartera y mis llaves y me las puse en el bolsillo, no me gustaba llevar bolsos ni cosas de esas, además de que no iba conmigo.

Salí y cogí el coche para llegar a tiempo, teníamos mesa reservada a las once pero me gustaba llegar antes así se puede hablar sin que el mesero te esté interrumpiendo a cada momento pidiéndote si quieres más vino. Un mensaje me llegó y vi que era de ella, lo abrí y me decía que cuando llegara tocara al timbre. Hice caso omiso a lo que había detrás de todo esto y así llegué e hice como me pidió. Toqué y una señora con el cabello ondulado y de color azul largo vestida con ropas de estar por casa y un delantal me abrió la puerta.

-Pasa, estará por terminar.-

No sé por qué pero al entrar me noté nerviosa, me hizo pasar al comedor y un hombre con el cabello negro y uniformado con gafas, estaba sentado de brazos cruzados mirándome fijamente. Deducí que era su padre y ella su madre, me senté y el hombre empezó a hablar.

-Así que tú eres la que conquistó el corazón de mi pequeña... Interesante.-

Tragué saliva. ¿Cómo se habían enterado de ello? ¿Nos habrían visto alguna vez? Siempre hemos sido cuidadosas con eso pero siempre puede haber algo que se me escapa, siempre y me maldije por ello, me pegué en la cabeza y se pensaron que habían hecho mal en decírmelo, les negué de que no tenían culpa y sentí una puerta abrirse y un maullido ensordecedor.

-¡Perdona lunita! Si no estuvieras por medio...- Gritó mi amor y cada vez que se acercaba sudaba. Todavía no me creía que esto estuviera pasando.

Cuando entró con aquella minifalda y aquél jersey de negro con escote en V, sus delgadas y finas piernas al descubierto calzada con zapatos de tacón bajo y con esa sonrisa que me volvía loca me quitó el poco aire que circulaba por mis pulmones.

-Ay hija, creo que la mataste de la impresión.- Escuché decir mientras yo seguía embobada.

-Ry... Sery... ¿Hola?- Dijo mientras me pasaba la mano por delante de la cara pero yo como si nada. ¡Eh!- Y palmeó sacándome de mi trance.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Como que qué? Estabas ida.-

-Ah, es que estaba viendo a un hermoso ángel, el más hermoso que he visto en mi vida.-

-¿Y tengo que ponerme celosa de ese ángel?-

-A ver, déjame pensar... No porque tú eres ese ángel.-

Y delante de sus padres me besó fugazmente sin yo poder reaccionar. Escuché un suspiro a lo lejos pero yo ya estaba perdida en su beso y creo que sus padres se fueron para dejarnos solas pero nada me importaba ya porque al lado de mi ángel nada podía salir mal... O eso pensaba yo en esos momentos. Se separó de mí cortando el beso y me sonrió.

-Estás hermosa hoy.-

-Y tú estás de infarto. No sé cómo no he muerto antes.-

-Exageras.-

-¿Eso crees? Usagi, eres hermosa. Ahora sé por qué todos los hombres te miran cuando vas por la calle y los entiendo yo me siento igual o mejor. ¿Y sabes por qué?- Ella negó con la cabeza. -Porque tú eres mía y no de ellos, soy yo quien camina a tu lado y no ellos, soy yo quien besa tus dulces labios, no ellos y me siento feliz por ello.- Lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Serenity, jamás me habías dicho cosas tan hermosas.-

-Eso es porque no me conocías, ya te lo dije: Puedo ser romántica cuando me lo propongo.-

La abracé tiernamente y momentos después me levanté para irnos, se nos haría tarde y podrían quitarnos el sitio. Le ofrecí mi mano la cual aceptó gustosamente y se despidió de sus padres a gritos y yo la imité. Entramos en el coche con una sonrisa y nos dirigimos al restaurante al fin.

* * *

Tenía pensado que llegaran hoy al restaurante del que tanto he hablado pero parece ser que será en el siguiente.

¡Nosssssss vemosssssss!


	9. Capítulo nueve

**Usagi POV**

Llegamos al restaurante y antes de entrar se puso nerviosa aunque yo también lo estaba y no sabíamos por qué. Al entrar mi amada se quedó en shock mirando a una pareja la cual estaba besándose.

-Es mi prometido... Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.- Pero a mí se me ocurrió la idea.

-¿Has pensado alguna vez en el chantaje?-

-Usako... ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-Calla y observa.-

Saqué la cámara de fotos que siempre llevaba en mi bolso y discretamente lancé fotos comprometedoras mientras ella me miraba incrédula. No iba a permitir que mi Serenity sufriera más por ese hombre, decidí aunque ya tenía bastante y me miró enojada.

-No te enfades, piénsalo bien cariño.- Me acerqué y la pillé con la guardia baja.

-Usako, no sabes en el lío que te meterías si él se enterara de que has sido tú. Si el te hace daño no lo soportaría. Vayámonos de aquí, llamaré desde el coche para cancelar la reserva.-

Sabía que esa escena la había impactado y no es para menos: Según sé él le decía que ninguno de los dos podía tener amante pero ambos lo tenían. Ese cerdo tenía esa cerda -porque los de la misma calaña se atraen- y Serenity a mí así que no podía reclamarle nada, creo.

-¿Por qué dices que me haría daño?- Pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Porque él sabe de ti Usagi. Me siguió un día y me hizo fotos contigo cogidas de la mano y besándonos.- Sonreí.

-Entonces las fotografías que saqué hace unos momentos servirán. Confía en mí.- Le dije sonriendo y suspiró resignada.

-Está bien, confiaré en que no lo publicarás en el periódico u en algún sitio similar.- ¡Ouch! Me había leído el pensamiento. -Al menos hasta que hable con mis padres, de ellos depende mi decisión.-

¿Hablar con sus padres de qué? Ah ya, de la situación que estaban viviendo. Qué tonta soy, estábamos en el coche y no sabíamos a dónde ir así que arrancó el coche y recordé vagamente hacia donde nos dirigíamos. Los grandes árboles al lado de la carretera y luego al entrar por aquel camino que lo reconocería enseguida lo supe: Íbamos a su escondite. ¿Para qué me querría llevar allí? Bueno, en unos momentos lo sabría.

Bajamos del coche y caminamos lentamente por el poco iluminado pasillo y la noche en ese pequeño rincón del castillo era hermosa: Se veía la Luna llena en todo su esplendor y las miles de estrellas a su alrededor, no había ninguna nube y el cielo se veía de maravilla. La miré a los ojos y las estrellas se le reflejaban en los ojos pero me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. Al verla así la abracé y sin contenerlo más lloró. ¿Por qué lloraba? Decía que no podía más y que se lo tenía que contar a alguien. ¿Contar qué? Me estaba asustando con tanto misterio.

-Sery cariño. ¿Qué pasa?-

-Hay algo que no sabes de mí, algo que es muy hermoso, pero a la vez duele recordar y hablar de ello me pone muy mal.-

-¿De qué se trata?-

**Serenity POV**

Esta vez no había marcha atrás: Estaba a punto de confesarle mi mayor secreto a la mujer que amo y estoy dudando de hacerlo pero no tengo alternativa: Era eso o morir de pena y dolor así que lo solté de una vez por todas.

-Verás, cuando yo tenía dieciséis años, me enamoré locamente del chico más guapo del colegio y mi alegría fue mayor cuando después de medio año insistiendo aceptó salir conmigo. Éramos la pareja perfecta y él se llevó mi primera vez. Cuando tuve diecisiete años, celebramos nuestro aniversario de novio y me volvía entregar a él como tantas noches, bebimos un poco más de la cuenta y se nos olvidó la protección.-

No podía seguir porque se me estaba empezando a poner un nudo en la garganta. Ella me miraba confusa como pensando: ¿A dónde quiere llegar? No podía con ello pero ahora ya estaba empezado y ahora sí que no había marcha atrás.

-Unas semanas más tarde, fui al médico porque me sentía mal y no me encontraron nada, el médico sospechaba algo y me mandó al ginecólogo y allí me enteré de que iba a ser mamá.-

Un grito de sorpresa salió de sus labios y empezó a preguntarme muchas cosas, por primera vez en todo el rato sonreí. No sabía si lo hacía a propósito o qué pero me alegraba que lo hiciera, me sentía tranquila a su lado.

-Ambos estábamos felices pero mis padres no, cuando se enteraron casi me obligan a abortar pero yo me negué, me engañaron de mala manera. Decían que me ayudarían pero al nacer mi bebé me desmayé y cuando desperté me dijeron que lo habían... Mandado a un orfanato...-

Ahora mis lágrimas rodaban libremente por mi rostro y por el suyo también. Estaba claro que ella también sufría por esta revelación. Me maldije al verla llorar de esa manera y la abracé, buscando consuelo en ella y creo que hizo lo mismo conmigo y yo ya más calmada proseguí con mi relato.

-Mi novio estaba siempre a mi lado y me mantenía alejada de mis padres, no quería que me hicieran daño hasta que un día tuvo un accidente de tráfico. Según él antes de colisionar con otro vehículo los frenos no le funcionaban, minutos más tarde murió dejándome a mí sola y sin nadie en quien apoyarme. Dos años después me enteré de que eso fue provocado por ellos y me enfurecí de tal modo que me fui de casa y aquí me tienes: Sin saber dónde está mi hijo al cual no conozco y a dos semanas de casarme con un hombre al cual no amo.-

-¿Dos semanas? ¿Tan solo tendremos dos semanas para estar juntas?-

-Esto es lo que más me duele: Que al conocerte te hago sufrir con esto y tú no te lo mereces, no soy digna de ti. No puedo corresponderte como me gustaría. Perdóname mi niña.-

-Sery... Siempre contarás conmigo pase lo que pase. Te ayudaré a deshacerte de él y a recuperar a tu hijo, te lo prometo aunque tenga que remover cielo y tierra para hacerlo pero necesitaré contárselo a mi padre porque él tendrá que ver mucho en esto. Conoce a mucha gente y si sabes a qué orfanato lo llevaron será mucho más fácil además, tengo a una amiga en el gobierno que puede ayudarme... Rei Hino. ¿Has escuchado hablar de ella?- Asentí. -No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Te lo prometo.

Me sonrió de aquella manera que siempre me hacía olvidar todos mis problemas y volví a sonreír. Me dijo que así estaba más guapa y me besó, transmitiéndome esa paz que mi corazón tanto anhelaba. Lentamente los besos subían de intensidad y nuestros labios jugaban entre ellos. La atraje hacia mí agarrándola por la cintura y le hice saber que estaba dispuesta a todo para luchar por esta relación, volvimos a besarnos y lentamente le subí la corta falda para llegar a su intimidad la cual estaba ligeramente empapada. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y se veía que disfrutaba todas y cada una de mis caricias.

-Hoy quiero disfrutar de ti, Usagi. No quiero separarme jamás de ti.-

-Y no lo haremos, te lo prom....- No pudo continuar porque soltó un gemido al acariciarle su clítoris.

No paraba de temblar y de pegar pequeños gritos de placer y eso me excitaba más y más. Se aferraba a mi espalda ahora desnuda con fuerza, enterrando sus uñas en ella mientras notaba su aliento cerca de mi oído, donde soltaba pequeños gemidos que me hacían sentir en el cielo, pocos minutos después introduje dos de mis dedos en su interior haciendo que gimiera más fuerte, los moví lenta y delicadamente hacia dentro y hacia fuera y abandonó mi espalda para masajearme los pechos. Más que un acto carnal parecía una danza, llamada la "danza del amor" y ahora sé porque la llaman así. Es rítmica, sigue un ritmo pausado el cual ahora mismo estoy marcando. Gemíamos sin parar en medio de ese inmenso cielo estrellado.

Sentí como algo suave y delicado recorría mi muslo. Era su mano que llegaba a una zona muy peligrosa pero no podía aguantar más y me acarició mi intimidad, ahora ambas gemíamos de placer. Ninguna de las dos estaba cansada y queríamos más así que aumenté la velocidad mientras le susurraba al oído que la quería y que la amaba. Susurraba el mote con la que la nombro: Usako, haciendo que se estremeciera ante tal contacto. Ella al ver que estaba en mis manos también aumentó el ritmo de las entradas y salidas de sus dedos para así, juntas tocar el cielo, gritando nuestros nombres bajo ese cielo estrellado el cual ahora era testigo de nuestro amor.

Se recostó en mi pecho y la abracé mientras intentábamos recuperar un poco de aliento para decir alguna frase coherente y aunque podíamos hablar no nos dijimos nada, estábamos disfrutando de la compañía mutua ya que en esos momentos no se necesitaban palabras, tan sólo se escuchaban los grillos y el susurrar del viento, algunas hojas del roble caían grácilmente encima nuestro debido al viento que se había levantado.

-Tengo frío...-

-Lo sé, vístete, no quiero que te resfríes y te pongas mala.-

-Hmmm, quiero quedarme un rato más así, semi-desnuda contigo por favor.- Suspiré, siempre tenía un plan para estas situaciones.

-Espera aquí, siempre llevo una manta en el coche. No mejor vamos dentro, hay una habitación que siempre utilizo.- Me agarró del brazo.

-No entiendes? Quiero estar contigo a la luz de la Luna, eres hermosa bajo la luz plateada, tu cabello brilla de forma espectacular con ello y te ves muy hermosa pero si insistes, entraré.-

Oh, me había conmovido, acepté quedarme con ella pero primero debía ir a por una manta. Recorrí el tan ya conocido recorrido para mí y llegué a la que era mi antigua habitación. Suerte que ésta se conservaba tal y como la dejé. Quizá con un poco más de polvo pero igual, los libros que no me pude llevar, porta retratos, álbumes de fotos, música... Todos mis recuerdos estaban ahí. Agarré la manta y le expulsé un poco el polvo y cuando volví junto a mi amada estaba mirando la Luna, con una serenidad que me enamoró más de ella si es que se podía.

Su cabello dorado contrastaba con la luz de la Luna, su pálido y fino rostro se veía más hermoso así, volteó su cara hacia mí y me sonrió dulcemente,recordé que estaba semi-desnuda y me acerqué lentamente a ella, la abracé y pasé la manta sobre nuestros cuerpos y la senté mientras apoyaba mi espalda en el tronco. Estaba temblando de frío y yo también pero al rato los temblores se fueron para dejar paso a la cálida aura del amor que emanaba de nuestros cuerpos.

-Serenity, te amo y te amaré siempre, siempre.-

-Usagi, te amo más que a mi vida y siempre estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase.-

La estreché más a mi cuerpo para que escuchara los latidos de mi corazón el cual latía por y para ella, para mi ángel, mi dulce y hermoso ángel y así nos quedamos dormidas, con una sonrisa de felicidad en nuestros rostros.

___--

**Joer, parece que la vena romántica me vino casi al final, bueno mejor, me ha quedado mejor de lo que me esperaba. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado leyendolo tanto como lo he hecho yo escribiéndolo.**

**Joooo, qué bonito, casi lloro de lo bonito que me ha salido sniff.**

**¡Matta Ne!**

**(Hacía tiempo que no lo decía xD)**


	10. Capítulo diez

**Serenity POV. (No, no me he equivocado xD)**

Desperté lentamente cuando el amanecer estaba empezando a divisarse a lo lejos. No sabía si despertarla o no pero al final lo hice, se removió entre mis brazos y se acurrucó más. Esto me hizo sonreír, no le gustaba levantarse temprano.

-Venga dormilona.- Insistí pero se removió más.

-Sery... No me dejes... No te vayas...- Iba a responder pero era una pesadilla, la alejé un poco para despertarla pero volvió a hablar en sueños. -No te cases... No. Por favor, no lo hagas... Vuelve conmigo... ¡Vuelve!-

Gritó y se despertó de golpe, haciendo que lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Al ver su rostro contraído por la tristeza y sorprendido me hizo sentir mal. Estaba sufriendo y la única culpable de ello era yo.

-Estás aquí... No te has ido...- Dijo entre sollozos mientras lloraba en mi hombro.

-Claro que no, jamás te dejaría.-

-No te vas... Estás conmigo...- Estaba sollozando y yo tan solo la abracé.

Ahí empezó a llorar amargamente y no me di cuenta de que por mi rostro también surcaban lágrimas de tristeza, tengo que acabar con él definitivamente pero... ¿Cómo? A su lado seré infeliz pero al lado de mi amada mis padres se quedan en la calle. ¿Sería eso justo? Me hicieron mucho daño y aún pienso en su bienestar, nunca he sido egoísta pero por una vez lo seré, pensaré en lo que es mejor para mí y lo enfrentaré. Al recordar a mis padres volvía recordar mi pasado y ahora yo también lloraba. ¿Por qué no podíamos ser felices tranquilamente? Me calmé para alzar su rostro y hacer que me mirara. Ambas estábamos llorando.

-Ya no llores mi pequeña, no me iré. Te lo juro. Haré lo que sea pero no llores, me duele saber que yo soy la causante de esas lágrimas...- Intenté no llorar otra vez.

-¿De veras no te irás? Tengo miedo...-

-No tienes por qué, he decidido que digan lo que digan mis padres me iré contigo aunque sea a la otra punta del mundo, con el permiso de tus padres claro. Nuevas identidades, y una nueva vida. ¿Qué te parece la idea? Piénsatela con calma, tienes tiempo hasta dentro de dos semanas, plantéalo en casa y a ver que te dicen. Nunca me he metido en problemas pero para todo siempre hay una primera vez.-

¿Seguro que eso había salido de mis labios? Seguro porque su cara lo decía todo y yo por mi parte estaba decidida a cumplirlo, su cara de tristeza pasó a una de esperanza y a la sonrisa, contagiándome a mi la risa.

-Está bien, lo pensaré.-

-Mira Usako, qué amanecer más hermoso...-

-Así es, ojalá pudiera detener el tiempo...-

La abracé y vimos como amanecía lentamente, tiñéndolo todo de un naranja tenue para dejar paso al cielo azul del día. Los pájaros empezaban a cantar y a volar por el cielo azulado, hacía un poco de fresco y me acordé en que estábamos casi desnudas. Todavía me sonrojaba al pensarlo ya que no me había hecho a la idea de que estoy con ella. Esto ahora me parece un sueño del cual no quiero despertarme jamás., nos levantamos y buscamos nuestra ropa que quedó tirada por el suelo producto de la pasión de anoche. Nos vestimos y fuimos al coche para devolverla a casa, seguramente sus padres estarían preocupados por ella.

-No vayamos a mi casa, no habrá nadie y no quiero estar sola.-

-Bueno, te llevo a tu casa y me la enseñas, tú conoces la mía pero yo la tuya no.-

Asentí y puse en marcha el coche para dirigirnos a la ciudad ya tan conocida por nosotras, tardamos media hora en llegar a su casa y efectivamente no había nadie. Abrió y pasé, me hizo un pequeño tour por la casa y por último fuimos a su habitación: Estaba llena de peluches de conejos y ositos de diferentes tamaños y colores, su cama estaba adornada con una manta de lunas y estrellas y tenía una mesita en medio de la habitación y las paredes eran de un tono rosa pálido, "muy ella". Esa cama parecía reconfortante y me senté en ella pero mi niña me empujó, tumbándome en la blandita cama.

-Heyy, avisa mujer, me has asustado.-

-Ay, lo siento pero así es mas divertido.-

Suspiré. Siempre sería igual, su alegría se contagiaba a cualquier persona que estuviera a su alrededor, vi algunas fotografías donde estaba ella con su familia y otra con un chico alto, de cabellos negros y ojos azules, no sé por qué pero sentí unos celos terribles al verlos sonreír. Me la quedé viendo fijamente y me abrazó.

-Fue mi primer novio, se fue con otra y me dejó sola pero no quiero hablar de él. Al menos Darién tenía alguien en quien apoyarse pero yo no. Es por eso que empecé esta vida, de chico en chico libremente hasta que te he conocido a ti. No puedo estar con nadie más que no seas tú.-

Así se llamaba el maldito que la hizo sufrir... Si lo tuviera delante le partiría la cara por imbécil. ¿Cómo alguien había podido abandonar a tan bello ángel? Le odiaba pero a la vez se lo agradecía ya que gracias a él ahora estoy yo a su lado. Sonreí. ¿Desde cuando me había vuelto tan agresiva? Me preguntó qué tipo de música me gustaba.

-Aunque no lo parezca, el heavy metal, el gótico y sus derivados aunque las baladas y la música clásica también tienen su punto...- Se quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión.- Sí, sé que es raro pero qué se le va a hacer.-

-Si yo no digo nada, tan solo no me esperaba lo primero. ¿Y el gótico es lento?-

Reí. Tan solo ella es incapaz de diferenciar entre lento y marchoso y eso la hacía única en el mundo, aunque el gótico también tenía sus canciones lentas y en casi todas las letras estaba la palabra demonio y alma, entre otras. Le pregunté si quería que le mostrara alguna y asintió. Cogí mi Ipod y lo conecté a unos altavoces y puse a reproducir la canción por excelencia de ese CD según yo.

Couldn't save you from the start

Love you so it hurts my soul

Can you forgive me for trying again

Your silence makes me hold my breath

Time has passed you by

la tumbé a mi lado y le iba cantando cada palabra en su oído. Sabía que entendía el inglés así que le canté.

Oh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world

Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own

Here I am left in silence

La levanté y la abracé, luego nos movimos al compás de la canción mientras yo le seguía cantando.

You gave up the fight

You left me behind

All that's done's forgiven

You'll always be mine

I know deep inside

All that's done's forgiven

De sus ojos salían lágrimas de emoción, creo que nadie le ha cantado as´ñi y me alegré al saber que era la primera en hacerlo.

I watched the clouds drifting away

Still the sun can't warm my face

I know it was destined to go wrong

You were looking for the great escape

To chase your demons away

Oh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world

Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own

And here I am left in silence

-Es hermosa en mis brazos.- Pensé al mismo tiempo que seguía cantando intentando imitar la voz de la cantante

You gave up the fight

You left me behind

All that's done's forgiven

You'll always be mine

I know deep inside

All that's done's forgiven

I've been so lost since you've gone

Why not me before you?

Why did fate deceive me?

Everything turned out so wrong

Why did you leave me in silence?

You gave up the fight

You left me behind

All that's done's forgiven

You'll always be mine

I know deep inside

All that's done's forgiven

Mi coneja estaba llorando a lágrima viva mientras me sonreía, la abracé y me dijo que era lo más hermoso que había hecho alguien por ella, este momento era mágico e hicimos de esta canción nuestra. Ahora cambió totalmente el ritmo y sonaba más gótico. Mi Ipod lo tenía ordenado por estilos de música, me levanté y cambié de CD, poniendo uno de baladas en todos los idiomas, volví a su lado y nos estiramos en la cama de nuevo.

-Me gusta, ya me pasarás algunas canciones.-

-Me alegro de que lo digas. Cuando quieras conejita.-

-Por cierto. ¿Estarás aquí cuando tenga que decirle esa opción a mis padres?- Al principio no sabía de qué me hablaba.

-Claro que sí. ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?-

-Hoy, en cuanto lleguen de comprar porque yo ya he tomado la decisión.-

Me sorprendí al escucharla hablar tan segura de si misma. ¿Cuantas facetas tendrá esta chica? Puede pasar de ser infantil a madura en unos momentos. Cada día que la conocía más aumentaba mi fascinación por ella crecía y como si nos hubieran escuchado, sus padres entraban por la puerta. Noté cómo se ponía nerviosa, era comprensible: Quizá tendría que tomar la decisión más difícil de su vida.

______---

**Alaaaaa, me pasé con el POV pero bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

**¡Ah! La canción es Forgiven de Within Temptation, muy bonita. Os la recomiendo que la escuchéis y volváis a leer la escena en que Serenity canta.**

**¡Jaaaa neeeee!**


	11. Capítulo once

**Usagi POV**

Estaba nerviosa. ¿Cómo reaccionarían mis padres? Espero que lo hicieran bien y me dejaran irme con ella. Bajamos cogidas de la mano y al verla le saludaron y correspondió al saludo. Les dije con voz seria que quería hablar con ellos y no sabía por dónde empezar. Les conté que ella estaba prometida pero que no lo amaba, me ayudó a explicar su situación actual y que esa opción era un último recurso. Esperé un reclamo por parte de mis padres pero éste nunca llegó.

-¿Serías feliz con ella?- Asentí.

-Tu felicidad es la nuestra y si crees que eso es correcto adelante pero con una condición.- Dijo mi padre, me daban miedo esas condiciones. -Que para navidad y en verano vengáis unos días aquí.-

-¿Y cómo solucionaréis esa situación? -Ahí quería llegar yo.

-Tengo un par de ideas pensadas...-

-Y para eso necesitarás mi ayuda. Cuenta con ello hija. Todo por verte feliz.-

Me levanté y los abracé mientras les daba las gracias, me acerqué a ella y la besé. Le dije que iba a ser fácil pero puso una cara de horror al mirar por la ventana. Miré en su dirección y había un chico alto hablando con mi hermano. ¿Lo conocería? Cuando se lo pregunté tan solo me dijo una cosa:

-Es mi prometido... Ha cumplido su palabra...- Estaba temblando.

Si la descubrían aquí tendría que discutir con él y eso no estaba en los planes pero... ¿Cumplir su palabra? ¿A qué se refería? Cuando se lo pregunté me contó que sabía de lo nuestro y que estaba dispuesto a todo para herirme, a mi y a mi familia. Que era muy rencoroso, vengativo, ambicioso y no parará hasta vernos acabados. ¿Fue así como acabó en esta situación? ¿Fue de la misma manera en que lo quería hacer conmigo? Sentí mi sangre hervir. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan mala persona? Tenía que avisar a su hermano de que no se acercara a ese hombre. Escuché un golpe y después como alguien caía al suelo estruendosamente, cuando me asomé mi hermano estaba agarrando al hombre por el cuello y parecía amenazarlo.

-Como te acerques a mi familia o a tu "prometida" mientras esté con mi hermana te las verás conmigo y ahora lárgate y no vuelvas porque si no a la siguiente te denuncio por acoso.-

Mi hermano creo que lo asustó porque subió a toda prisa al coche y se largó para que Shingo entrara en casa. Cuando lo hizo le pregunté por qué lo había hecho y me dijo que le había contado todo y que pensaba que mi hermano le ayudaría, que insistió mucho hasta que no pudo soportarlo más y le golpeó. Le agradecí y mi novia también lo hizo.

-Por blanquita lo que sea, me cae bien.-

¿Blanquita? - Pregunté extrañada.

-Sí, tu novia Usagi, por tener el cabello plateado, espero que no le moleste.-

-Claro que no, blanquita está bien.-

Le expliqué lo que teníamos en mente y nos dijo que también nos ayudaría, tan solo faltaba hablar con la temperamental Rei Hino, lo cual era muy difícil ya de por sí... Más tarde lo haría, Serenity todavía no sabía la otra parte del plan, aquella para encontrar a su niño en aquel orfanato, si tenía familia haría todo lo posible por traerlo de vuelta. Lo que no quiero es verla sufrir y menos por él, no se la merece... Bien por Shingo, haberle pegado aquel puñetazo quizá le haría escarmentar y ver que no estaba sola.

**Serenity POV.**

No merezco estar entre gente tan buena, apenas me conocen y ya me consideran como de su familia, una familia... Ojalá yo tuviera de eso. ¿Cuándo hablaría yo con mis padres? Estaba indecisa en ir ahora o esperar a mañana y me dije que esperaría.

-Ah, se me acaba de ocurrir otra condición.- Su padre dijo interrumpiendo el silencio de la sala.-

-¿Y cuál es papá?-

-Eh... Si algún día decidierais... Casaros... Ehh...-

¿Casarnos? No era mala idea pero parecía que le costaba formular la condición. Pobre, debía de estar nervioso: No todos los días tu hija se hace novia de una mujer y menos sabiendo que se pretende fugar con ella.

-Ya dilo papá.-

-Me gustaría que se conservara el apellido Tsukino...-

¿Eh? ¿Conservar el apellido? ¡Por mí encantada! Si quiere le puedo regalar el mío en bandeja de plata porque para mí ya no significa nada, tan solo el triste y amargo recuerdo de una familia que pudo ser feliz pero no lo fue así que estaba dispuesta a aceptar esa condición.

-Si eso llegara a pasar sería un honor para mí apellidarme igual que ella ya que el mío no tiene significado ya para mi. Tan solo soy Serenity Kaname, la niña rica que se quedó en la quiebra por culpa de sus padres. Salí en las noticias y todo... La gente me señala con el dedo, tengo suerte de que en esta parte de la ciudad no me conozcan...-

-Ya decía yo que te había visto alguna vez. Yo antes era periodista y yo escribí un artículo en un periódico de barrio acerca del "Caso Kaname", todavía sin solucionar por lo que veo...-

Sonreí pesadamente. Hasta aquí había llegado el caso. Era increíble lo rápido que se extendía un rumor sobre las personas y que éstos cambiaran de perspectiva dependiendo de las personas. A la gente le gusta alterar lo que dicen y así se llega a cuando ya no sabes qué creer. Era triste ver como la gente se tragaba aquellas palabras sin pedir explicaciones ni juzgar por ellos mismos ya que esa era la solución más cómoda y rápida. Odiaba a la gente por eso.

-Sí, bueno... La gente sabe poco...

-De todas maneras aquí eres bienvenida.- Sonreí ya que hacía mucho rato que no lo hacía.

¿Qué estaría pensando Serena hacer con aquellas fotos? Eso me daba miedo, ellos no lo conocían pero yo sí y temí otra vez por ellos, espero que Serena sepa lo que hace si no... Si le llegara a pasar algo por mi culpa jamás me lo perdonaría. Me cogió de la mano y le sonreí, me pidió que fuera a mi casa a dormir y le dije que no era buena idea.

-Con él corriendo por ahí no voy a arriesgarme.-

-Entonces quédate conmigo.-

-Si tus padres quieren... Por mi no hay problema.-

-Estaríamos encantados.-

-Está bien. Me quedaré.-

Saltó de alegría y me dio un fugaz beso en los labios, sus padres y su hermano sonrieron. Era la primera vez que nos besábamos enfrente de alguien, ella se retiró sorprendida y yo no entendía por qué si habías sido ella la que me había besado.

-¿No te importa lo que digan por ahí?-

-Lo que diga la sociedad de mí me trae sin cuidado.- Le sonreí. -¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Su rostro se ensombreció y me maldije por ello.

-Creo que se lo tienes que contar, Usagi. Os dejamos solas.-

¿Contarme qué? Una vez estuvimos solas la noté nerviosa y para calmarla al abracé y le dije que todo estaba bien y que podía confiar en mí. Se calmó un poco y empezó hablar con una temblorosa voz que denotaba nerviosismo.

-Yo... Una vez tuve un novio...- ¿Ahora me hablaría de su ex novio? -Tan solo duró un año nuestra relación pero yo lo amaba y creía que él también a mí. El día en que íbamos a cumplir un año... Se enfureció por algo que no logré a entender y... Me violó...-

-Usako...-

-Yo sabía que algo no andaba bien entre nosotros y quise hablar con él y luego pasó lo que te he contado... Fue horrible...- Se tapó la cara con las manos y yo estaba como una estatua mientras que la sentía sollozar.

¿Cómo alguien le había hecho algo así a tan hermoso ser? Si lo tuviera delante lo mataría con mis propias manos y no me arrepentiría de ello. La abracé para darle consuelo y se echó a llorar en mis brazos mientras me contaba lo que sentía cuando le hicieron aquello y de lo que le costó recuperarse después. Yo tan solo podía estrecharla entre mis brazos y dejar que desahogara todo ese dolor que tenía en el corazón. Ahora sí que no la iba a dejar sola nunca.

-¿Y si vuelve a aparecer? Sabe donde vivo...-

-Si aparece le parto la cara y creo que tu hermano estaría de acuerdo conmigo.-

Se echó a llorar otra vez y yo tan solo deseaba que dejara de sufrir por ese hombre y de tanto llorar se durmió en mis brazos. La cargué y la llevé a su habitación, cuando la deposité en la cama abrió los ojos y, por primera vez desde que la vi, sus ojos tenían un brillo de felicidad el cual no había visto nunca y yo me pregunté: ¿Por qué?

_______----

Oohh, pobre Usagi. ¿He dicho ya que odio a Darién? XD ¿Y por qué la rubia tiene ese brillo de felicidad? ¡Descúbranlo en la siguiente entrega de este fic! (ale, ya sueno como publicista xD)


	12. Capítulo doce

**Usagi POV**

Después de hablar con ella me sentía mejor. ¿Por qué? Se me quedó mirando a mis ojos fijamente. ¿Qué tenían mis ojos? Cuando se lo pregunté tan solo me dijo:

-Tus ojos brillan de calma, no veo dolor en ellos, cariño.-

¿No ve dolor? ¿Qué es esta sensación de paz? ¿Qué me has hecho mi cara de Luna? Cuando estoy con ella siento una paz increíble. ¿Será porque quizá me entiende o porque simplemente me ama? No sé pero tan solo sé que la amo, más incluso que a Darién. Ahora hablar de él no me dolía... ¿Sería porque lo que me temía no se había hecho realidad? Temía que al saberlo se alejara de mi y que me dejara sola pero no, ahí estaba, mirándome con amor.

-Sery... ¿Me odias?-

-Usa, amor. Te amo más que a mi vida. Tú eres mi sol y sin ti yo no puedo vivir.- Iba a interrumpirme pero puse un dedo en sus labios, haciéndola callar. -No, déjame acabar. ¿Crees que eso que me has dicho me importa? Yo te quiero por ser tú ahora y me duele saber que ese hombre te hizo eso. Quiero protegerte Usagi, de él y de todos, no quiero que te pase nada porque ahora tú eres mi vida. Jamás pensé que me enamoraría hasta tal punto de alguien. No te odio, al contrario: Te amo más que antes si eso se puede.-

-Yo también te amo y no sabes cuánto... Déjame que te lo demuestre.-

-No hace falta que me lo demuestres, lo sé y lo veo en tus ojos.-

La jalé sin previo aviso obligándola a quedar encima mío con los rostros casi pegados y no me pude resistir, necesitaba sentirme suya otra vez, estar en sus brazos como la noche anterior y que me diga cuánto me ama aunque eso ya lo sé y le besé.

-Usako... No es el lugar correcto... Tus padres...-

-Tranquila amor, las paredes son insonorizadas. No se oye nada de lo que digamos u hagamos. Por eso puedo poner música alta a estas horas y cantar.-

-Pero...- No le di tiempo de acabar porque la besé de nuevo.

Noté como aflojaba la fuerza para apartarme y cómo correspondía a mi beso, no parábamos de besarnos y transmitirnos amor, cada beso sabía diferente y nunca me cansaba de besarlos. Sus manos recorrían suavemente mi espalda haciéndome suspirar mientras yo le quitaba las gomas del pelo, haciendo que le cayera en cascada por su espalda. Lo tenía muy largo y pasé mis dedos por un mechón de su cabello, lo tenía suave y sedoso. Sonrió y ella hizo lo mismo con el mío aunque era más corto que el suyo.

-Ahora te pareces más a un ángel que a un humano.- Me sonrojé ante este comentario.

-Tú también eres un hermoso ángel.-

Noté sus manos en mis hombros y como lentamente me quitaba el jersey, dejándome en ropa interior. Se acercó a mí y soltaba su aliento en mi cuello haciendo que me estremeciera, me quitó el sujetador pero no abandonó mi cuello, el cual a hora estaba siendo atacado por dulces besos y yo no podía hacer nada: Estaba completamente en sus manos y mi intimidad no podía estar más mojada. Me tumbó y me desabrochó lentamente los pantalones mientras depositaba besos en mi estómago, provocando que me excitara más y más y por último me quitó la única prenda que me quedaba puesta, al hacerlo sonrió y pasó su lengua por mi intimidad suavemente y yo no podía estar más excitada, se secó con la mano y me besó a la misma vez que introducía dos de sus dedos en mí y me aferré a su espalda, dejando algún que otro arañazo de placer y no podía ni siquiera tocarla a ella, era tal el placer que nublaba mis sentidos. Jamás he sentido esto pero es tan placentero que no quiero olvidarlo jamás.

-Sery... Ah... No aguanto más...-

-No lo hagas...- Me susurró con voz sensual en mi oído.

Al hacerlo aumentó la velocidad y la fuerza con la que entraba y salía de mi interior y cuando notó que estaba a punto de llegar me pedía que lo gritara y así lo hice mientras enterraba de nuevo mis uñas en su espalda y me arqueaba de placer peor ella no paró de entrar y salir hasta que acabé de gritar. En sentía exhausta cuando acabé y ella no retiró sus dedos aún.

-Usagi, me encanta ver como te retuerces de placer que yo te provoco. Me excita...-

-Te estoy volviendo pervertida...- Dije aún jadeando de cansancio, todavía no recuperaba el aliento del todo.

-Me estás volviendo muchas cosas mi coneja.- Sonreí ante este comentario.

-Y si compramos algún juguetito para esto? Me apetece probar ciertas cosas...-

-¿Quieres que vayamos a un sex shop?- No podía ser más directa, no...

-Eh... Sí.-

-Cuando quieras, ya te he dicho que me da igual lo que piense la gente.-

-Mm, bueno, ahora te toca a ti disfrutar.-

**Serenity POV**

Esa mirada me daba miedo pero también me excitaba, el no saber lo que mi coneja haría conmigo me calentaba así que la atraje más hacia mí y le susurré con voz sensual al oído:

-¿Y como vas a hacerlo?-

-Si te lo digo no tiene gracia.-

Se levantó a su equipo de música y una música lenta y romántica sonaba de fondo, invitando a hacer cosas prohibidas y yo estaba dispuesta a aguantar lo que me hiciera. Me hizo cerrar los ojos y en unos momentos estaba besándome frenéticamente. ¿Es que esta chica era insaciable? Ya me daba igual lo que me hiciera, sus besos me tenían en una nube de la cual no tenía intención de salir. Levantó mi jersey lentamente haciendo que la tela rozara mi piel y eso me estremecía, se posó a horcajadas sobre mío y acercó su rostro a mi cuello y lo lamía lentamente.

-Ah...- Es lo único que podía decir en aquellos momentos.

Me quitaba lentamente mi sujetador y masajeó mis pechos lentamente, provocando que arqueara mi espalda. Susurraba cosas que mi mente no lograba entender del todo porque estaba en otro lado. Me está torturando, lo sé y me gusta esta dulce tortura. Su mano recorrió lentamente desde mis pechos a mi intimidad pero antes de llegar se detuvo. Le dije que siguiera pero no me hizo caso, tan solo noté como algo vibraba en poca intensidad, haciéndome gritar.

-¿Que haces?-

-Ya verás, te gustará...-

-¿Eh?-

Tan solo noté como algo ancho y vibrante entraba en mi interior y volví a gritar. Poco a poco subía de intensidad mientras lo introducía y lo sacaba y yo tan solo me retorcía de placer y arqueaba mi espalda. Sea lo que fuere daba mucho placer y no tardé mucho en llegar al clímax, gritando su nombre y aferrándome a su espalda, dejando marcas como las que ella me ha dejado a mí y escuché como se quejaba al hacerlo.

-Ah... Eres... Cruel...-

-Ya, eres más hermosa sin ropa.-

-Tú tampoco te quedas atrás mi ángel cruel.-

-Tengo sueño. Ojalá todas las mañanas pudiera amanecer contigo...-

-Ya tendremos tiempo, Usagi. Te lo prometo.-

Dicho esto, la besé y se quedó dormida en mi pecho. Yo también quiero estar todos los días con ella pero por ahora no era posible, no mientras esté atada a él. Me quedaba una semana para solucionarlo... Una semana y sería su esposa si no hacía algo... LA sola idea de ir de blanco a su lado me aterraba y estaba segura de que al decir el "sí, quiero" saldría corriendo antes de hacerlo. Me daban igual mis padres, se lo merecían, si vendo mi casa me sacaré mucho dinero, lo suficiente para vivir diez años sin trabajo como mínimo. Y yo a veces me pregunto... ¿Por qué dicen que están en la quiebra si no tienen empresa alguna? Jamás me lo había planteado hasta ahora... ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

_____-----

**O_O, Serenity se está dando cuenta de muchas cosas (a buenas horas xD) ¿Qué serán esas cosas? ¡Descúbranlo en las siguientes entregas!**

**¡Adiós!**


	13. Capítulo trece

**Usagi POV**

Al despertar no la encontré a mi lado si no mirando por la ventana con semblante triste ¿Le habría pasado algo? Sin que me escuchara, me levanté y la abracé por detrás y se asustó.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunté con voz dulce.

-Pasa que me han tenido engañada todos estos años. Eso pasa.- ¿Engañada? ¿A qué se refería exactamente?

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Mis padres me decían que tenía que casarme con ese hombre para salvar la empresa pero me he dado cuenta de que no tenemos ninguna... Qué tonta soy.-

¿Así que todo esto era una trampa? ¿Por qué a ella y por qué motivos harían sus padres eso?

-No eres tonta para nada, tan solo has vivido engañada...-

-Pero debería haberme dado cuenta. Creo que acepté la decisión de escabullirme de algún problema por la vía fácil...-

No me lo creo... ¿Ella huyendo? Claro que antes no la conocía -aunque me hubiera gustado- pero... Yo no creo que fuera de esas si no, no estaría... Haciendo... todo esto... No, definitivamente no.

-Soy la culpable de mi propia desgracia. ¿Te lo puedes creer?- Por raro que parezca, no había lágrimas en sus ojos. -Y por culpa de ello no puedo estar libremente junto a ti...-

Ahora estaban empezando a salir unas lágrimas de sus ojos y me abrazó fuertemente sin poder evitar llorar amargamente. Odiaba verla así pero no la voy a juzgar porque la amo y ella no sabe que no fue culpa suya, quería decirle que todo estaba bien, darle alguna falsa esperanza para aliviarle el dolor pero nada estaba bien e ilusionarla con algo que no era verdad tampoco era lo correcto.

-Sery... Amor... Tú no tienes la culpa de nada... Vamos, sonríe.- Le dije mientras la cogía delicadamente de la cara y la acercaba a mis labios.

-No puedo... No...- En ese momento se desmayó en mis brazos.

-Sery... ¡Serenity, reacciona!-

Le grité pero no hizo nada, la llevé como pude a la cama y la recosté, fui al baño y cogí el alcohol y se lo pasé por la nariz, según dicen eso va bien cuando uno se desmaya y así fue como al cabo de cinco minutos llamándola y acercándole el alcohol se despertó. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y articuló la frase que dice todo el mundo en estos casos:

-¿Qué me ha pasado?-

-Te desmayaste. Estás cansada y es normal.-

-No, no lo estoy. Estoy sospechando algo pero...-

¿Sospechar algo? ¿Qué podía tener además de cansancio? ¿Dolor de cabeza, calor o simplemente se ha desmayado? No lo sé pero pronto lo averiguaré.

-¿Y qué es eso que sospechas?-

-¿Tú no te lo imaginas?- Negué con la cabeza. -Voy a tener un bebé, Usagi.- ¿Cómo dice? ¿Un... Bebé?

-¿Estás segura de ello?- Contesté más feliz de lo que debería parecer.

-Así es, quería contártelo pero se me pasó. Eso es lo que tengo y ahora tendré que casarme con él por mi pequeño...-

Oh, no. ¡Eso sí que no! ¡Ni de coña! ¡Antes pasará por mi cadáver! Y pesar que si me voy con ella tendré que cuidarla y ayudarla... ¡La simple idea me ponía feliz! La abracé efusivamente y se estaría preguntando... ¿Por qué me abraza así? Simplemente porque ahora más que nunca tendría que mover mis contactos, volvería a ver a mis amigas y la iba a librar de todo aquello.

-Sery, no tiene por qué enterarse.-

-Pero...-

-De peros nada. ¿Quieres ser feliz?- Asintió, -Entonces hazme caso: Quédate conmigo estos días y no se lo digas a nadie, ni siquiera a tus padres y yo me ocuparé de todo. Tú tan solo descansa.-

-Usako... ¿Qué vas a hacer?- Sonreí.

-Hacer algunas visitas, no me tomará más de una mañana.-

-Déjame acompañarte.- Vaya que si era tozuda... Como las mulas.

-¿Que parte del descansa no entiendes? El "des" el "can" o el "sa"?- Sonrió.

-Ninguna de las tres, repítemelo.- Al menos tenía buen humor y eso era buena señal.

-A descansar y es una orden.-

-Te comportas como si fuera tuyo.-

-Como si lo fuera y ahora hazme caso, Shingo me hará de chofer.-

**Serenity POV.**

La vi salir de la habitación y luego escuche un coche que se alejaba rápidamente. ¿Que tenía esta chica en mente? Tan solo espero que no se meta en problemas por mi culpa, jamás me lo perdonaría. Le he dicho que voy a tener un bebé de ese hombre y no me ha odiado, se había alegrado. Sin duda me amaba porque de ser así se hubiera puesto celosa y me hubiera gritado, aunque vi que en sus ojos había rabia también felicidad. El solo hecho de pensar que estaría a mi lado viéndolo crecer me hizo sentir muy feliz y si tuviera a mi otro hijo conmigo lo sería aún más. Ojalá lo encuentre algún día e hice lo que me ordenó: Seguí tumbada y me dormí. Quería dormir hasta que ella volviera y para eso quedaba mucho rato.

**Usagi POV.**

Me dirigía hacia el restaurante más famoso del barrio y alrededores: El Crown Center, el cual antes era una zona de recreo solo- ahora tenía un restaurante y bastante grande. El ambiente era muy extraño pero confortable, me gustaba y sobretodo porque era la cliente número uno de dicho lugar. Le mandé un mensaje de texto preguntándole si me podía recibir ahora y me contestó que sí, que tan solo diera mi nombre al chico de la entrada y la llevarían a su despacho y así lo hice, cuando llegué el camarero simpático me guió hasta el primer piso donde estaban las oficinas y cuando abrió la puerta una chica de cabello castaño, recogido en una cola alta, con unos pendientes con forma de rosa y de estatura alta y ojos verdes me miraba sonriente.

-Hasta que te acuerdas de que tienes una amiga.-

-El matrimonio te ha sentado bien por lo que veo.-

-En cambio a ti la soltería te sienta de maravilla.-

Las dos reímos y antes de abordar el tema charlamos un poco de nosotras, cómo habíamos estado, qué hemos hecho, planes para el futuro y hablar de cuando íbamos al colegio y siempre recordábamos algún anécdota gracioso y me decidí a abordar el tema.

-Bueno Makoto, tengo un problema y te necesito.-

-Aja, interesada.- Sonreímos. -¿Qué tipo de problema?-

-Verás...-

Le conté cómo conocí a Serenity y los problemas que tenía, también le comenté que fuera discreta y que ella era mi novia, al decírselo se sorprendió y me felicitó aunque todas pensaban que yo acabaría con Darién no fue así, acabé enamorada de una chica y esa chica era la persona a la que he amado realmente. Por ella lo daría todo y lo estoy haciendo. Le pregunté que si me podía ayudar y aceptó encantada.

-Tendrás que llamar a las demás...-

-Eso tenía pensado hacer. Oye, Podríamos reunirnos todas un día y os la presento.-

-Aquí siempre seréis bien recibidas.-

-Gracias Mako-chan, tenemos menos de seis días para solucionar esto y de la búsqueda del pequeño me encargo yo.-

-Como quieras pero si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme.-

-Así lo haré, Mako-chan.-

Y dicho esto me fui despidiéndome de ella con un beso en la mejilla. Ahora me dirigía al hospital central de Tokio, donde trabajaba la mejor doctora que he conocido en mucho tiempo, sé que a estas horas debería de haber terminado su trabajo y estaría en la cafetería de enfrente, esperando a su prometido y también le envié un mensaje de si podíamos vernos y me dijo que aún no había acabado y que Urawa -como se llamaba su prometido- no la vendría a buscar hoy lo cual me iba fenomenal.

Me senté en una mesa y a los diez minutos una chica de la misma estatura que yo, con el cabello azul el cual no el llegaba casi a sus hombros, ojos marrones y con gafas se acercaba a mí con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Vaya Usagi, cuando al fin te acuerdas de mí. Desde que tuviste aquél constipado no te he vuelto a ver.-

-¿Eso es buena señal?- Pregunté divertida.

-Claro, significa que estás saludable.-

-Será de salud porque mentalmente sigo siendo la misma.-

-Bueno, entonces me callo. ¿Y de qué querías hablarme?-

-Bueno pues...-

Le dije lo mismo que a Makoto y ella no lo tomó tan bien como mi otra amiga pero después de explicarle bien las razones me sonrió diciéndome que jamás se lo hubiera imaginado ya que siempre salía con chicos y no con chicas peor ella era especial. Era la excepción a la regla.

-¿Y qué quieres que yo haga?-

-¿Tienes acceso a todos los partos que se hicieron en este hospital cierto?- Ella asintió. -Necesito que me encuentres todos los que nacieron entre abril y junio de hace tres años. Tan solo eso. ¿Podrás hacerlo en menos de seis días?-

-Me menosprecias Usagi...-

Una vez hablado nos pusimos un poco al corriente de nuestras vidas y así pasamos bastante rato, su relación con Urawa iba viento en popa y dentro de un mes se casarían y también le dije que nos reuniríamos todas un día y ella aceptó encantada.

Ahora el tocaba a la actriz Minako Aino la cual era difícil de localizar pero para mí no, la conocía como si fuera mi hermana y muchas veces me confundían con ella porque las dos somos rubias y de la misma edad y que yo sepa de novios ninguno, todo lo que inventaba la prensa era falso y siempre me llamaba para quejarse de esto o de aquello. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar con la melodía que tenía asignada a ella y lo cogí.

-Tengo la impresión de que vendrás a verme.-

-Pues tienes impresiones acertadas.- Ambas reímos. -Tengo que pedirte un favor, pero en persona.-

-¡Of course! Ahora mismo voy para allí.- Siempre usaba alguna frase en inglés, incluso cuando estábamos en el instituto.

-Pero si no sabes donde estoy...-

-Ya pero ahora me lo dirás.-

Esta chica nunca cambiaría. Por muy mal que estén las cosas siempre nos hacía reír. Le dije donde me encontraba y a los cinco minutos la escuché gritar mi nombre. Era raro que en esta parte de la ciudad la dejaran tranquila, normalmente era acosada por los medios de comunicación. Por eso me gustaba este barrio: Tranquilo y decente como tiene que ser. Nos sentamos al borde de la gran fuente y le hablé de Serenity y de lo que tenía que hacer. Dudé si lo había entendido del todo.

-¿Me has entendido? Antes de seis días.-

-Que sí mujer, yo me ocuparé de expandir estas fotografías que tú me has dado por todas las revistas y periódicos que pueda. Tranquila.-

Suspiré y también charlamos un buen rato hasta que ella se tuvo que ir a la fuga porque algunos periodistas la reconocieron y empezarían a hacerle preguntas, sonreímos y me solté el pelo, me haría pasar por ella como siempre y ambas corrimos hacia diferentes direcciones, desconcertando a los _paparazzi _y para que ella pudiera huir tranquilamente.

Ahora tan solo me faltaba la temperamental Rei, con ella sí que era más difícil pero no imposible ya que siempre estaba en congresos, reuniones u ocupándose de su esposo y su hijo de apenas un añito la cual la madrina era yo. Tan solo esperaba que estuviera desocupada...

____---

**buenooo. ¿Qué tal va todo? Aquí como siempre la entrega de este fic. Falta Rei. ¿Se lo pondrá difícil? Conociéndola seguro que sí xD.**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Ya vuelvo a estar aquí, siento el retraso pero simplemente se me pasó que tenía que actualizar mis historias, ha sido un fallo técnico xD**

**

* * *

  
**

**Usagi POV.**

Intenté llamarla a la oficina y no se encontraba. Qué raro, si siempre estaba encerrada ahí y probé con su teléfono móvil y a los diez intentos lo cogió.

-¿Diga?-

-¿Rei? Soy Usagi.-

-Usagi... ¿Qué Usagi?-

-La tonta.-

-¡Ah! Hola cabeza de chorlito.-

-No me llames así.-

Siempre era lo mismo, le gustaba hacerme rabiar y yo me devolvía, sigue como siempre por lo que paree pero noté un poco de tristeza en su voz. Le pregunté y me dijo si podía verme ya que necesitaba hablar con alguien y -como buena amiga que soy- acepté. Ella era un año más grande que yo y gracias a su padre ahora era su mano derecha y ya se estaba haciendo famosa por todo japón. Hay que ver, tengo amigas en todos sitios, no todo el mundo puede decir lo mismo y soy feliz por ello aunque hace tres años que no nos vemos siempre nos uniría esa amistad de hace años. Rei era una chica alta, de cabellos oscuros y esbelta y tiene muy mal carácter.

Cuando la encontré en aquel parque al borde de las lágrimas me asusté: ella jamás lloraba en público y si lo hacía era rara vez, debía de ser algo muy importante lo que la tenía mal. No sé por qué pero no ella sentía más afinidad, quizá porque somos como el día y la noche, igual que yo con mi Sery. ¿Me estaría obedeciendo? Por su bien esperaba que sí. Ya quería acabar con esto y volver a sus brazos y que me dijera lo mucho que me amaba. Me acerqué a mi amiga y la abracé, cuando lo hice se soltó a llorar.

-Ya amiga. ¿Qué te pasa? Debe de ser algo muy grave...-

-Lo es Usagi, lo es.-

-¿Y qué es?-

-Mi esposo... En realidad no es un problema de él, bueno, no del todo...-

No estaba entendiendo nada y así no podía ayudarla. La calmé y cuando lo hizo me empezó a contar su problema, suerte que por esta zona no había mucha gente...

-Voy a tener otro bebé pero... Él no quiere tener otro y quiere que aborte... ¡No puedo hacerlo!- Dijo llorando. Vaya que era cruel el destino.

-Rei... Entonces no te merece...-

-Ese no es el problema, desde que tuve a Yuuki ha cambiado muchísimo: Ya no es lo mismo que antes, se comportaba cariñosamente, me mimaba, me consentía y tu lo sabes mejor que nadie, ahora es frío, cortante y distante, pensé que esto lo alegraría pero se puso furioso...-

-Rei... No sé qué decirte... Yo... Quería pedirte algo pero será mejor que no lo haga...-

-¿Decirme algo? Hazlo.-

-No creo que sea el momento para decírtelo...-

-¿Estás enamorada, vas a tener un bebé y te vas a casar?-

-Las tres cosas.- Abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Eso tienes que contármelo y ya estás tardando!-

Me alegro de que al menos se haya olvidado de su problema. Le expliqué el mío y no se lo creía, se quedó en shock cuando acabé, probé de menearla, golpearle la cara e incluso de gritarla pero nada, es como si su alma y su corazón se hubieran ido a alguna parte hasta que, maliciosamente, le tapé la nariz y la boa y empezó a toser.

-¿¡Estás loca!? ¡Podrías haberme matado!- Gritó recuperando el aliento y yo me reí.

-Es que te habías ido a no sé donde, Rei y te he traído de vuelta.-

-Lo siento pero es que... Eres muy rara, siempre te lo he dicho pero no me esperaba que me dijeras que te has enamorado de una mujer y que iba a tener un bebé de su prometido, esto es... ¡Extraño e increíble!-

-¿Me ayudarás?- Pregunté temerosa, sabía que ella con estas cosas era muy de mente cerrada pero ella tan solo me sonreía.

¿Tanto había cambiado estos años? Tan solo me dijo que si yo era feliz que no se interpondría en mi camino y que me ayudaría y creo que a ella le toca la parte más difícil... Investigar sobre la vida de mi amada ya que ella tenía ese permiso y aunque era confidencial tan solo para el gobierno haría todo lo posible por descubrir algo. Me dijo que así la mantenía alejada de su problema el cual ya solucionaría después de mi encargo. No hablamos de mucho porque en las noticias y en los periódicos siempre había un artículo dedicado a ella o a su padre, e incluso de los dos y parecía que habían resuelto sus diferencias.

Tanto Rei como Keitaro Hino eran temperamentales y nunca se habían llevado bien. Ella lo odiaba porque cuando su madre estaba enferma él se entró en su trabajo, dejándola a ella sola y hace tres años vivía con su abuelo, el cual falleció hace dos años dejando a su nieta destrozada. Había vivido con él desde prácticamente los cinco años. La acompañé hasta su casa y parecía más tranquila. Le dije que siempre contaría conmigo y con mi casa por si el desgraciado de su esposo se divorciaba de ella y la abandonaba cosa que creo que no sería muy difícil tal y como estaban las cosas entre ellos...

Me despedí de ella y ahora mi casa quedaba en la otra punta del inmenso parque, el cual se tardaba media hora en recorrerlo por el camino más orto pero reo que llegaré antes porque mi ansia de volver es mayor ahora y en veinte minutos -he superado mi propio récord- llegué a la otra punta del lugar y tan solo me quedaba avanza dos calles y girar una esquina. Cuando llegué saludé pero no había nadie así que supuse que Serenity estaba durmiendo y así me la encontré. En mi cama, con sus ojos gris-verde cerrados y sonriendo. Me acerqué a ella y le di un beso.

**Serenity POV.**

Ese beso... Tan solo me lo podía dar ella... ¿Había regresado ya? Lentamente abrí mis ojos y la luz me molestaba, pero logré verla, sonriéndome.

-Ya está todo listo, ahora tan solo toca esperar...- ¿Que ya estaba todo hecho? ¿Esperar? ¿A qué?

-Qué has hecho...-

-Nada, tan solo mover algunos hilos y no me ha costado nada. Por cierto, algún día te tengo que presentar a mis amigas, les he hablado de ti y desean conocer a la mujer que me robó el corazón y la razón.-

-No soy buena cuando hay más de tres personas en un lugar...-

-¡Bah! ¡Eso cambiará conmigo! Te caerán bien. Te lo prometo y no tienes nada que temer ya que si no te aceptan sabré que nunca fueron mis verdaderas amigas.-

Eso me conmovió, al menos haría el esfuerzo por ella y si tenía que aguantar a la gente pues lo haría, todo por mi cara de luna. Asentí y se lanzó a mis brazos, luego me preguntó por su familia y le dije que estaban cenando fuera y que yo como buena niña que soy la había obedecido y eso la llenó de orgullo.

-Me encanta que alguien me hagas caso.-

-¿Y quién no lo haría ante tal belleza de mujer?-

La atraje hacia mí y entrelacé los dedos de mis manos con los suyos mientras sonreíamos y nos fundimos en un beso lleno de amor y cariño. Nos separamos porque nuestros pulmones reclamaban aire y me preguntó si había cenado, asentí y cuando me lo preguntó me eché a reír. Intenté hacer una tortilla pero casi quemo la sartén así que su madre me hizo una y le sonreí apenada. Cuando se lo conté se echó a reír a carcajadas.

-No te burles, no sé que me pasa últimamente...-

-Las hormonas del embarazo...- Dijo silbando.

-Sí, claro, será eso.- Dije en tono molesto, genial, ahora empezaban mis cambios de humor.

-Uyy, calma fierecilla mía. Era tan solo un comentario...-

-Nah, son los cambios de humor, cosas del embarazo supongo.- Inconscientemente llevé mi mano a mi vientre y ella sonreía, colocó la suya encima de la mía y me besó.

-Quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida. ¿Por qué no nos casamos ahora?-

-¿Ahora? No mujer, quiero celebrarlo por todo lo alto, como una diosa como tú lo merece.-

-A mí con que un cura nos case me da igual donde, como y con quién mirando, cualquier boda estará bien para mí, como si quieres que vayamos a Las Vegas y nos casemos vestidos de Elvis Presley y Marilyn Monroe.-

Eso me hizo reír, sería curioso verlo pero no, cuando todo esté bien me casaré con ella y nadie me lo podrá impedir. La acerqué más a mí si es que era posible y la abracé con cariño y amor, saber que estaría conmigo pasara lo que pasara me hacía ser la mujer más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra. Quiero que se sienta una diosa aunque para mí lo era y ella me lo negaba, ante todo era humilde y no se sentía superior a los demás y eso hacía que la amara cada vez más.

-Ya lo haremos, bien lejos de aquí y no te preocupes por tu familia, la invitaremos, no te preocupes. O lo celebramos por el juzgado y ya está, algo rápido y sencillo.-

-Esa idea me gusta más y cuanto antes mejor.-

-En cuanto ya no esté atada a él.-

-Para eso queda muy poco tiempo, amor mío.-

Todavía no sé que es lo que haría pero estaba expectante por saber las ideas macabras que se le habían ocurrido a mi amada, es como una telenovela: Te dejan enganchada y no paras de verla hasta que acaba y eso me desesperaba, no saber lo que iba a ocurrir a mis espaldas me gustaba. De tanto hablar, se nos hicieron las ocho de la tarde y ya empezábamos a tener hambre. Su familia llegó y su madre hizo una rica cena que consistía en ramen casero. El mejor que he probado en mi vida y me dijo, más bien me ordenó que me quedara todos los días ahí.

-Al menos tendré que ir por mi ropa...-

-No, Shingo irá a por ella.-

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?-

-Porque si va ella puede pillarla y hacerle cualquier cosa hijo.- Dijo su padre sabiamente, el hermano pequeño me miró y asentí.

-Está bien, ahora voy. Dame tus llaves y lo recojo todo.-

-No creo que puedas con todo...- Medio preocupada, medio en broma.

-Eso ya lo veremos...-

Pobre muchacho... Causarle tantas molestias no me gustaba pero él había aceptado de buena gana así que yo no podía hacer nada. Le recomendé que fuera discreto ya que no quería que tuviera problemas y tan solo me dijo que él siempre lo era. Me alegré por ello y mientras Shingo regresaba mi Usagi se abrazaba a mi. Estaba temblando. ¿Por qué? La abracé más a mí y ella hizo lo mismo.

-No quiero que os pase nada...-

-No va a pasarnos nada, te lo prometo.- La sujeté por la barbilla y la besé tiernamente en los labios. -Estoy bien y lo estaré, de verdad.-

Eso es lo que yo quería creer y que los demás también lo hicieran pero al realidad era otra. Temía por mí y por mi bebé, así como por ellos también. ¿Hasta cuando durará todo esto?

* * *

Ohhh, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí porque me he esforzado por hacerlo bien xD.


End file.
